


Flufftober 2020

by annegirl13



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Flufftober, Flufftober 2020, Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:53:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 32
Words: 23,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26688472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annegirl13/pseuds/annegirl13
Summary: 31 days of fluffy goodness!  Based on prompts from @vex-bittys on Tumblr, these stories feature all of the skeletons I write in various adorable situations with Reader!  (That's you!) I'm trying to keep things gender-neutral, but I may go one way or the other in certain stories.  My followers on my blog (anneimaginesundertale) on Tumblr helped me pick 10 of these.  The rest were randomized.  There should be 2 stories for each skeleton.  (Stretch gets three because there were 31 prompts and he won the random spin for the extra spot.) Pairings will be listed in the title of each chapter so you can jump around to find what you want.**I WILL BE POSTING ONE STORY A DAY DURING OCTOBER 2020**
Relationships: DT Papyrus/Reader, DT Sans/Reader, G!Papyrus/Reader, G!Sans/Reader, MF Papyrus/Reader, MF Sans/Reader, MT Papyrus/Reader, MT Sans/Reader, OT Papyrus/Reader, OT Sans/Reader, SF sans/reader, Sf Papyrus/Reader, UF Sans/Reader, US Sans/Reader, UT Papyrus/Reader, UT Sans/Reader, Us papyrus/reader, ht papyrus/reader, ht sans/reader, uf papyrus/reader
Comments: 90
Kudos: 143





	1. Chapter 1

##  [Flufftober 2020 - ](https://anneimaginesundertale.tumblr.com/post/627600430101315584/flufftober-2020)**TABLE OF CONTENTS**

  1. **Coffee Shop AU** \- Mutt x reader - requested by @leandersluckylady
  2. **First Meeting** \- Tango x reader - requested by @alsovioletwolfe1121
  3. **College/University AU** \- Lucky x reader
  4. **Fake Dating** \- Red x reader
  5. **Celebration** \- Blue x reader
  6. **Hurt/Comfort** \- Aster x reader
  7. **Dancing** \- Break x reader - requested by @rainbowut
  8. **Clothes** \- Stretch x reader
  9. **Snowy/Rainy Day** \- Blue x reader requested by @pureangleda
  10. **Cooking** \- Bones x reader
  11. **Finding/Adopting a Pet** \- Break x reader
  12. **The Perfect Gift** \- Sansy x reader
  13. **Carrying** \- G x reader
  14. **Cuddles** \- Red x reader requested by Anonymous
  15. **Oblivious Crush** \- G x reader requested by @isnt-that-something
  16. **Kemonomimi (Animal Ears/Tails)** \- Boss x reader requested by @trashybonecan
  17. **Embarrassing Secret** \- Captain x reader
  18. **Late Night Craving** \- Stretch x reader requested by @queen-lethargy
  19. **Sharing a Bed** \- Tango x reader
  20. **Roommates/Neighbors** \- Comet x reader
  21. **Sick Partner** \- Papyrus x reader
  22. **Gardening** \- Sweets x reader
  23. **Stuck Together** \- Mutt x reader
  24. **Terms of Endearment** \- Black x reader
  25. **Compromise** \- Boss x reader
  26. **Kisses** \- Grim x reader
  27. **Promises** \- Sans x reader requested by @snowflakeimagines
  28. **Angst (The Forbidden Fluff)** \- Sans x reader
  29. **Family** \- Smiley x reader
  30. **Dating Start** \- Stretch x reader
  31. **Artist/Writer’s Choice** \- **Giving a surprise** \- Sweets x reader requested by @deadwitch156 (Heart Anon)




	2. Coffee Shop AU -- SF Papyrus x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You finally gave into the “reusable coffee cup” trend. You brought your new cup to your favorite coffee place and met the new barista. He makes a mistake, but it all turns out okay. SF Papyrus/Reader. Requested by @leandersluckylady on tumblr.

You hadn’t been too keen on the whole “reusable cup” trend. It seemed like extra work. Having to remember to bring the cup, and then to bring it home with you and wash it so you could get it filled the next day? Wasn’t that why disposable cups were invented? Yes, but apparently it was cool to bring your own cup to a coffee shop now. It was saving the planet. (You were all for saving the planet, but the lazy, forgetful part of you was still annoyed.) 

You’d finally caved on the cup thing because you found one that was supposed to be a “decorate your own” kind of cup. It was meant to be drawn on and that pleased your little artistic heart to no end. You had no idea when you’d find time to doodle on your cup with your busy schedule, but you were enticed by the pure whiteness of its porcelain...and the fact that it could hold a LOT of coffee. 

“I can take the next person.” 

The voice snapped you out of your thoughts. You looked up from the empty white expanse of your cup to see a...skeleton monster? Yeah, that was a skeleton behind the counter. His nametag read “Papyrus”. He had an orange hoodie with a big fluffy hood on under his apron, a scar over one eye socket, and a gold fang. He also, somehow, had the look of a lost puppy. He should have been scary, but you found yourself smiling at him. 

“Hi!” you said.

“Hey,” he said. His voice was deep and softer than you might have expected. He gave you a small smile, his golden tooth flashing in the light. “What can I getcha?”

“I’m gonna be really basic,” you said, “and say pumpkin spice latte?”

His smile widened. “That’s not basic, it’s classic. What size do you want?” 

“Um...whatever size fits in this?” You held out the cup. 

He took it carefully and studied it. “Looks like you’ve got a grande there,” he says. “That’s a grande idea, gettin’ a cup you can use more than once.” 

“You think so?” you asked before you got the pun and snickered. “I mean, I thought so. I figured it was worth a shot.” You trailed off, unsure if your puns worked. 

He laughed, so you must have said something right. “Well, brew can’t go wrong with a cup like this. I throw away enough used paper ones to build a house, so I’m glad you’re savin’ me some work. Just gimme your name and I can that pumpkin spice started for ya.” 

“I’m Y/N,” you said, grinning at him. “Thanks a latte.”

“No problem, Y/N. That’s $5.50. I’ll call ya when it’s ready.” 

You handed over the money and he took your cup and began working on the drink. You stepped away a little to wait. Your phone buzzed and you spent a few minutes texting a friend before Papyrus called your name.

“Pumpkin spice for Y/N?”

You stepped back to the counter. Papyrus handed your cup back to you with another grin. “Have a gran-day,” he said.

“Thanks!” you said with a laugh. “See you tomorrow!”

“I’ll be here.” 

You left the shop and got back in your car to head to work. The drink was really good! You’d had pumpkin spice lattes before, but this one was definitely the best one you’d ever tasted. There was something in it, an extra spice or more cream or something, that just made it taste amazing! You didn’t mean to, but you nearly finished it before you got to work! You were definitely going to have to go back and get this again! 

It was only when you set your cup on your desk that you noticed the doodle. Someone had drawn on your cup in black sharpie. Someone--and you were pretty sure you knew who--had written your name and the letters PSL on the cup along with a little picture of a smiling skull. The fresh white surface you had been looking forward to drawing on was no longer pure and full of potential. Papyrus had drawn on your cup before you could. 

You weren’t sure if you were actually mad about it, though. He hadn’t intended to permanently mark your cup. He’d probably just forgotten that it wasn’t a disposable one. And the little skull was cute. The more you looked at it, the more you liked it. You were still going to go back and talk to him about it, but hey, maybe it was a good thing. Maybe this could just be your Pumpkin Spice Latte cup. 

You kept thinking about the cup and the doodle and Papyrus all through your work day. At lunch, you dug out your own sharpie and added your own drawing to the cup--a little picture of a pumpkin. You made sure to remember to bring it home with you and wash it. By hand, just to make sure the marker didn’t wash off. 

The next morning, you went into the coffee shop, cup in hand, and waited in Papyrus’s line. Once you reached him, you put the cup down with the doodle facing him. 

“Morning!” you said. 

“Mornin,’” he replied. Then he picked up the cup and looked at it and a rusty orange blush covered his cheeks. “Oh shit,” he said, rubbing a thumb over the doodle. “I wrote on your cup. Shit...I’m sorry! I wasn’t thinking! I’ll get you a new one.” 

You smiled at him. “Nah,” you said. “I don’t mind. I was going to draw on it anyways, so I guess you just beat me to it.” You shrugged. “I added my own little doodle to it, though. What do you think?”

He turned the cup in his hands and found your little pumpkin. “Cute,” he said. “Way cuter than what I did. You sure you’re okay with it? I think rubbing alcohol will take it off if you don’t want it there...”

“I like it,” you assured him. “It’s pretty cute, actually. I mean, not my name, but the little skull you drew there? I think he’s adorable.” You grinned. “He looks like he might be a little bonely, though. If you wanted to make him a friend while you made me a drink, I wouldn’t object.”

“Really?” He looked hopeful. 

“Yeah! Go for it, dude! Espresso yourself!” 

That pun got him to laugh. “Okay. One pumpkin spice latte plus one bonus doodle, coming up.” 

“How much do I owe you?” you asked. He shook his head.

“I’m payin’ today. I still wanna make it up to you for my mistake. It’s on me.” 

“You don’t have to--”

“I wanna. Seriously.”

“Okay...” You stepped away and waited while he worked. 

A couple of minutes later he called your name and handed you the cup. This time, you saw the picture right away. It was another little skull with a sad face and a little speech bubble that said  _ sorry... _

“Aww,” you said. “It’s cute! But seriously, like I said, it’s okay. I’ll see you tomorrow, okay?”

Papyrus grinned at you. “See you tomorrow.” He waved at you as you walked out the door. 

A month later, your cup was a true work of art. You’d added your own doodles to it and Papyrus had drawn something on it for you every day. He’d eventually branched out from skulls. Most of his doodles were puns, actually. Some of your favorites were the little coffee cup that said “brew can do it” and the pumpkin with a little crown that said, “i’m a pun-king!” You’d added mostly fall-type doodles--more pumpkins and leaves and a moon...Both of you had used multiple colors of Sharpie. 

The cup was a masterpiece, and you’d gotten a friend out of it too! Papyrus was funny and sweet. You learned little bits and pieces of information about him over the month. He had a brother who hated his jokes. He was working here mostly because he hadn’t found anything else he liked doing. He loved to draw but didn’t think he was that good at it. (You were quick to correct him on that one! His art was awesome!) You really liked him. 

As you left the shop that morning, you realized that there was only enough space for one more drawing. You grinned. You knew exactly what you wanted to put there. 

The next morning, before you could put down your cup, Mutt pulled a gift bag out from under the counter. “Gotcha something,” he said. 

“What? You didn’t have to!” you said. You reached into the bag and pulled out a blank white reusable coffee cup. 

“I figured you could use another one, since we kinda filled the last one,” he said. 

You grinned. This just made things perfect. You held out your colorful cup. “Awesome,” you said. “I was planning on giving this to you anyways.”

Papyrus blinked. “What?”

“I want you to have it,” you said. “I put one more doodle on there for you.” 

He turned it in his hands and found your final picture: a little coffee cup with the words “I like you a latte! Call me!” followed by your phone number.

“You mean it?” he asked. 

“Yeah,” you said. “You’ve been the best part of my days for a month now. I’d love to spend more time with you.”

“I’d love to spend time with you too,” he said. “I’ll call you later and we can mocha plans for a date?” 

“Sure,” you grinned. You handed him your new cup. “One pumpkin spice latte, with a side of doodle?” 

“Coming right up,” he said with a matching grin. He took your cup and you watched him draw on it. When he handed it back, he’d drawn a heart with a phone number underneath. You could already tell that this was the start of something amazing.


	3. Some Enchanted Evening (First Meeting - DT Papyrus/Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by @alsovioletwolfe1121 on Tumblr. You and your new fiance are attending a party. Everyone wants to know all about how you met and how you got engaged. You get tired of telling the story, so Papyrus finds a way to tell everyone about it, with his own amazing flair of course.

This party was as boring as every other one you’d been to, but at least you had Papyrus with you. WIth his arm around your waist and his cheery chatter in your ear, you were quite content. BUt of course, there was the new ring on your finger--a weight you had yet to get used to--and that was apparently a signal to every other person in the room to come over and ask you questions.

“You’re engaged? Since when?” 

“Since last Saturday night.” 

“Why haven’t we met your fiance before tonight?”

“He’s a professional dancer. He’s been on tour. He just got back last Saturday.” 

“How did you even meet him?” 

On the seventeenth repetition of this last question, Papyrus put a gentle hand over your mouth. “I will answer this one, my darling,” he said. He looked at the older woman who had asked. “First, though, Phyllis, would you do something for me, por favor?” 

Phyllis tittered. (You’d never heard anybody titter before.) “Of course! Er, um, I mean si.” 

Papyrus’s smile was dazzling. “Gracias. Please, go ask the band if I could use the microphone. I would like to tell everyone this story at once so that my beloved does not wear out their lovely vocal cords retelling it.”

“I’ll be right back!” Phyllis actually scurried away. 

You looked up at your fiance once she was out of earshot. “Do you have to do this?” you asked. 

“Trust me,” Papyrus said, “once I have told the story, no one will ask you about it again.”

“But it’s not that good a story,” you protested. “We met at that boring party and you asked me to dance.” 

“And you said yes, delighting me to my very soul.” He pressed a kiss to your forehead as Phyllis started back your way. “Don’t worry, my love. I will make it a very interesting story. If you wish, we can end our evening here after I’m done. Is that a deal?” 

“Deal,” you said. You’d been ready to leave for half an hour but hadn’t been able to think of a good excuse to leave. You were certain that Papyrus could, though. 

Phyllis reached your table. “The band said it’s fine!” she squealed. She reached out and patted your arm. “I am so excited to hear this story, dear. It must have been a really amazing first meeting!”

You just nodded. Papyrus gave you a big kiss and then bowed to Phyllis. “Thank you,” he said. “I will go there now. Will you keep my dearest company?” 

“Of course!” Phyllis looked delighted. She sat down next to you and patted your arm. “I’ll take good care of them.” 

“Gracias.” Papyrus bowed and then walked away toward the stage. 

Phyllis patted your arm again. “You’re so lucky, dear,” she said. “What a charming skeleton!”

You nodded in agreement. “He’s amazing,” you said. 

Papyrus leapt onto the stage. The band leader, clearly not expecting this, took a step back. They had a conversation you couldn’t quite hear and then the leader handed Papyrus the microphone. He tapped on it twice with his finger. 

“Hello? Can everyone hear me? My apologies for interrupting your evening, but I have a story to tell.” 

You heard a trill of music. The people in the ballroom quieted down as Papyrus spoke. Once he was certain he had their attention, he smiled. “Gracias,” he said, bowing. “I know many of you have be eager to hear from my darling Y/N about how we met and how we became engaged. I only have time for the one story, so our first meeting will have to be enough. I believe there is an old song that describes exactly how it was. Have you heard Some Enchanted Evening?” 

The band, obviously on cue, begins playing the song as Papyrus begins his story, weaving the song into it. 

“This is a story of love at first sight. My precious Y/N truly is my soulmate, and I am forever grateful that they share my love and that they wish to share my life. 

> _Some enchanted evening, you may see a stranger,_
> 
> _You may see a stranger across a crowded room,_
> 
> _And somehow you know, you know even then,_
> 
> _That somehow you'll see them again and again._

“Some time ago, my dearest dove and I were both attending a party, much like this one. I, of course, was there to perform. My darling was a guest. 

> _Some enchanted evening, someone may be laughing,_
> 
> _You may hear them laughing across a crowded room,_
> 
> _And night after night, as strange as it seems,_
> 
> _The sound of their laughter will sing in your dreams._

“From across a crowded room, I saw them. I heard their sweet voice and their laughter. Our eyes met and my soul burst into song in my ribcage! 

> _Who can explain it, who can tell you why?_
> 
> _Fools give you reasons, wise men never try._

“I knew, in that instant, that this was the love of my life! This amazing person was my soul’s mate, and I had to meet them and win their heart immediately! 

“I flew across the room on the wings of love and bowed at their feet. ‘Please,’ I said, ‘I am the Great Papyrus, and I must dance with you! Your soul calls to my soul, and only by dancing can I show you how ardently I already adore you!’ 

> _Some enchanted evening, when you find your true love,_
> 
> _When you hear them call you across a crowded room,_
> 
> _Then fly to their side and make them your own,_
> 
> _Or all through your life you may dream all alone._

“And of course, my beloved said yes. They held out their hand. From the moment our fingers touched, I knew that they truly were the one. That first dance was magical! Literally! Nyeh heh heh! I knew in that moment that I never wanted to be without Y/N, my perfect mate. 

> _Once you have found them, never let them go,_
> 
> _Once you have found them, never let them go!_

He let the last note ring through the room for a moment before continuing. 

“We have danced together ever since,” he said, “and after a year of dancing and dating, they finally agreed to make me the happiest monster in the world by marrying me. We hope to see you all again between now and the joyous event. For now, though, I must get my darling home! Enjoy the rest of your evening!” 

He put the microphone back, bowed low, and left the stage to applause. He made his way back through the crowd to you and scooped you up dramatically, spinning in a complete circle. He bent his head and gave you a big kiss, then sprinted from the room with you still in his arms.

You burst out laughing as he raced out of the building and all the way to the car. You kissed him, still laughing. “That was fantastic,” you said. “Did you think all that up on the spot?”

“Yes,” he said, beaming at you. 

“You’re amazing,” you said. “You’re the most amazing man on the planet!”

“I know,” he said. He kissed you once more and then helped you into the car. “And now, my beloved, let us go home. I would like to dance with you, just the two of us.” 

“I’d like that very much,” you said. 

He got into the driver’s seat and briefly took your hand, just long enough to raise it to his teeth and kiss your knuckles. “It truly was like that for me, you know,” he said as he started the car. “That night. It was truly enchanted, and I did know, in that instant that our eyes met, that you were my true love. I did not think it could happen like that until I met you.” 

“Neither did I,” you admitted. “But I’m so glad it did.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have not heard the song Some Enchanted Evening, please go listen to it! It is from the musical South Pacific and it's fantastic! The version I listened to while writing was sung by Brian Stokes Mitchell, whose voice is just...*chef's kiss* perfection! It is exactly the voice I imagine for Dancetale Papyrus. 
> 
> Link to the song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4vaHfaBR70w
> 
> Edited 9-3-2020 to fix a minor plot issue and add who requested this story.


	4. Chip on My Shoulder - MT Papyrus/Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are busting your butt to get through law school, but there's a skeleton monster who always seems to be competing with you. As you study for finals you run into him again and finally confront him about your rivalry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was definitely inspired by Legally Blonde the Musical (which is a sentence I never thought I'd type and a musical I never thought I'd like...) I've got no clue how law school works, but when I rolled Lucky for this one I knew it had to be set at law school. 
> 
> This story is also set in the Best of All Timelines universe (the universe where my tumblr rp and stories are usually set, where all the skellies have ended up in a version of the UT timeline that is supposedly the happiest and best one there is). That's mostly because Lucky didn't go to law school in his own timeline. He's from Mobtale. He wouldn't have been allowed to go. But he can in the BoaT universe, so that's where I set things. That's why I used his nickname rather than his real name like I did for the previous two Papyri. 
> 
> I really hope this story makes sense. I wrote it at 3 am. I'll probably reread it later and find things to go back and fix...

**Chip on My Shoulder - MT Papyrus x Reader - College AU**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You’d known that law school would be tough. More than tough. It was the kind of program where people had mental breakdowns, where people dropped out because they just couldn’t handle it. You’d fought tooth and nail to get here: the last week of your second year. You weren’t going to have a mental breakdown and you sure as hell weren’t going to drop out. You just had to get through this last round of finals, pass at the top of your class, and you could get the internship that would secure you a full time job after graduation. You’d wanted this for so long and now, if you could just push through this last all nighter and pass that last final, you could get it. 

Unless  _ he _ showed up. 

Lucky Osseus, the stuck up skeleton monster who was constantly trying to outdo you. Where did he get off? He was always prancing around in his fancy pinstripe suits, spouting legal jargon in his prissy voice (how did he always sound cheerful, even when he was talking about something horrible?) and always just a fraction of a point ahead or behind you. He was so...so...Well, you couldn’t think of what he was right now. It was 3:02 am and you’d been studying since 7 the night before. Your brain was mush. 

With that thought, you leaned back in your chair and ran your hands over your face. Definitely time to caffeinate again. You stood up. The vending machine had been out of Mountain Dew the last time you’d check but...maybe there was one on a different floor you could try? The library had to have more than one vending machine, right? Ever hopeful, you set out on your quest. 

The library was kind of creepy this late at night. No one was on duty at the desk. The thick carpet muffled your footsteps, so the only sound was your own breath. No, wait. There was another sound. Someone was...coming down in the elevator? 

You turned your head at the soft  _ ping _ , only to see your skeletal nemesis stepping out of the sliding doors. He jumped when he spotted you.

“Y/N?!” he said in that irritating voice. “What are you doing here?”

“What do you think, genius?” you snapped. “I’m studying. We have a final tomorrow, remember?”

He actually looked a bit ashamed, rubbing the back of his skull. “Ah, yes. So we do. I didn’t think anyone else would be here so late.” 

“I need to pass this class,” you said shortly. Maybe if you didn’t engage with him, he’d leave you alone. You just wanted to get something with caffeine and get back to your books. 

“Of course. I’m sure you will. Pass, I mean. You’re very clever. But why are you down here instead of studying?” 

“I need a drink,” you said. Why wasn’t he leaving? You turned away, heading for the stairs. You weren’t too keen on elevators. 

A slight clicking told you he was following you. You turned around again. Yep, there he was. “What?” you snapped. 

“Nothing!” he said, holding his hands up defensively. “I just...Since you’re here too, I thought...maybe we could study together? I learn better when I can bounce ideas off other people, but it’s a bit late to do that with my usual study partner.”

“I study better on my own,” you said. “Sorry.” Why would he want to study with you? Did he want to show off? Did he want to one up you even now? God, he was frustrating!

“All right.” How could he sound so sheepish? “I’ll just, er, go back to my books then. Good luck tomorrow.” 

“Yeah,” you said. “You too.” You turned away again. This time he didn’t follow you.

It turned out there was a vending machine on the fourth floor that still had some Mountain Dew. You bought two, just so you wouldn’t have to go back up, and made your way back down to your study room. Someone was sitting at the study carrel just outside it. 

“I see you got your prize!” Lucky said with that smug smile. “I never understood why humans like those fizzy drinks. They taste so chemical to me.” 

You made a sort of noncommittal noise, just wanting to go into the room and get back to the books. 

“Happy studying!” he said. “I moved my things out here, so if you need help with anything, just poke your head out and ask.” 

You nodded and walked into the study room without saying anything. You wouldn’t ask him for help if he was the last person on earth. You sat down at your desk and set down your sodas. Eager to get that sweet sweet caffeinated goodness, you twisted the cap of one of them. The soda hissed and fizzed out through the cap. You yelped as the neon yellow liquid began to drip onto your notebook. “No, no, no! Shit!”

The door burst open. “What happened?” Lucky asked. “Are you all right?”

You twisted the cap back on and set the bottle down as far from your things as possible, glaring at Lucky. “I’m fine,” you snapped. “My pop tried to explode, but I’m fine. You didn’t have to come in here.” 

“I heard you shout,” he said. He rubbed the back of his skull again. “I’m sorry. Where I come from, someone shouting like that...it’s never good.” 

He sounded so earnest, so concerned. Before you could say anything, he pulled a handkerchief out of his jacket pocket. (Who the hell still carried a cloth handkerchief?) “Let me help you mop things up at least,” he said, “since I already busted in here.” 

“You really don’t have to,” you started, but he was already wiping at the puddle. 

“At least it didn’t spill onto your laptop,” he said. He stowed the damp kerchief back in his pocket again. “I’m afraid your notes may be lost, though. I did try...”

You looked down at your notes. He was right. The soda had leaked through several pages and the ink had run and smudged until it was illegible. Lucky’s clean up attempt probably hadn’t helped. 

You felt all the anger and frustration you’d tried to hold back boil to the surface. “You tried all right!” you shouted. “You tried to sabotage me! You just wrecked all my notes! I needed those! If I fail tomorrow, it’ll be your fault! Just like always! You’re always trying to be better than me.” You lowered your voice just slightly. “I never thought you would stoop so low, though.What the hell do you have against me?”

“Nothing,” Lucky said, and you’d never heard his voice so quiet and sad. You glared at him. He raised his hands, just like before. “I mean it, Y/N. I’ve got nothing against you. I like you. You’re brilliant and determined. I admire you. I’ve been trying to befriend you for the last two years. I think we could be great friends if we tried.”

You sat down in the chair in shock. “What?” 

He laughed. “Nyeh heh heh...I suppose I haven’t been very clear about things. I thought you could tell. I always tried to stay at your level so we could talk about things, work together. I suppose it came off as trying to compete with you instead.”

“You could have said something!” you managed.

“I’ve tried to be friendly, but you always seemed to be in a bad mood. You always have a chip on your shoulder.” 

You sighed. You suddenly felt all the sleep you’d missed catching up with you. “I’m sorry,” you said. “I’ve been a real asshole, haven’t I?”

“Just a bit. But I forgive you.” He smiled. “If you like, I can get you my notes on that chapter. You could copy them out again, and maybe you could quiz me on them while you’re at it? Only if you want to.” 

Your first instinct was to say no, but you shoved that down. He was trying to be nice. He was genuinely trying to help you. And you did need that information for your test tomorrow. “Sure,” you said. “That’d be great.” 

Lucky smiled so brightly and broadly that it was like he lit up from the inside. “Excellent!” he said, clapping his hands together. “I will go get my notes! I’ll be right back!” He raced out the door. 

Carefully, you picked up your Mountain Dew again and untwisted the cap, keeping it far away from your notes this time. You took a big gulp of the soda. You were going to need all the caffeine to get through this study session but maybe, just maybe, Lucky wasn’t as bad as you thought he was. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not the fluffiest fluff in the world, but I knew I wanted to write this kind of rivals to friends story for this one. I like to imagine that this is just the start of a beautiful friendship for Lucky and Y/N and that they could go from friends to lovers from here. I hope you liked it. :-)


	5. Fake Dating - UF Sans x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You've got a problem. Your bridezilla cousin wants you in her wedding, but you have to have a date. Maybe Red will help you out.

Your phone went off again. You were tempted to throw the stupid thing across the room. It was your cousin Ashley. Again. Of course. Instead of throwing your phone (you couldn’t afford a new one), you put your head down on the bar top and groaned. 

Next to you, Red snickered. “Somethin’ wrong, sweetheart?” he asked. 

You turned your head to look at your best friend. “I have to be in a _wedding_ next month,” you said, as if declaring that you had to go and be executed. 

“That’s somethin’ bad now? I thought you humans loved that shit.” 

“Not like this,” you said. You sat up again and ran a hand over your face. “This is my cousin’s wedding. Her _dream_ wedding. Everything has to be perfect for it, because she’s a pretty pretty princess and this is Her Day and if anything goes even slightly wrong, she’ll cry big salty tears and be all sad and stuff.” 

Red laughed again. “Don’t choke on that sarcasm,” he said. “Why’s that your problem?”

“I’m in the bridal party,” you said. “That means I have to wear what she tells me to and give a speech and go to all the showers and the rehearsal dinner and all that shit that goes with the wedding. And--” you paused dramatically, “I have to have a date. Auuugh!!!” You went face down on the bar again with another groan.

Red slurped at his bottle of mustard and then burped. “What, you can’t find date in the next month? I thought you were seeing someone.” 

“Nope.” You popped the p. “Not for two weeks now. Remember? Riley let me for some newer model...” You shook your head. “Ashley didn’t approve of Riley anyways. She messaged me saying she was glad we broke up because quote ‘Riley was trashy and would have totally ruined my wedding by proposing to you or something at the reception.’” 

You laughed bitterly. The idea that Riley would have proposed at all had never been one you’d considered, but Ashley’s words still hurt. “She’s been texting me all afternoon asking if I have a new date yet. She wants to approve them. Maybe if I don’t find anybody, she’ll kick me out of the wedding...” 

“I’d go with you,” Red said. 

You sat up and stared at him in shock. “What?” 

“I’d go with you,” he repeated. “As a friend, I mean. I just kinda want to see if your cousin’s really this shitty. There’s no way she really said that to you about Riley.” 

“She absolutely did,” you said. You picked up your phone and scrolled back up in the messages to show him. “See?”

Red looked through the messages. You watched his expression get angrier as he scrolled through. When he finished, he dropped the phone back onto the counter with a grimace. “What a bitch!”

“I know!” 

“Did you see that last thing she sent you?” 

“No.” You picked up the phone and looked at it. The latest messages from Ashley said: 

_Hey cuz. I just had a super thought. If you can’t find a date for my wedding, I can get Dave to find you someone! He’s got loads of hot friends and I know we could find someone who would be willing to be with you at least for the wedding. What do you think? I mean, I know it was probably hard for you to find Riley, so I can help you out if you’re having trouble finding someone new. ;-)_

You curled your fingers around your phone and squeezed, pretending it was your bitchy cousin’s neck for a moment. Then you set the phone down and looked at Red. “I need you to do something for me,” you said. “A favor. A huge favor.” You took a deep breath. “I need you to be my wedding date.”

Red stared at you. He looked down at your phone and then back at you. “I’ll do it,” he said, “if we can do everything possible to make sure that bitch’s Special Day is ruined.” He grinned wickedly. “What do you say, sweetheart?”

A small part of you thought about how doing that would get you into trouble with your family. A bigger part of you, though, was far too pissed at Ashley to care about any of that and the idea of spoiling her Special Day was really appealing. Slowly, a matching grin spread across your face. “Let’s do it,” you said. 

The two of you spent another hour or so plotting before you composed a text to Ashley to introduce your new boyfriend. Red nearly fell off his stool laughing as you read it out after sending it. 

_Hey Ash! Guess what! I have a date for your wedding! His name is Red and he’s super adorable! I really like him, so hopefully you will too! :-D_ 💖 

It only escalated from there. Ashley texted you back demanding pictures of Red, so the two of you took a picture and added as many filters to it as you could. You had fun coming up with ideas about how you met and what Red did for a living. Ashley asked if he could come to all the different events you had planned and you assured her that he would be there. The next month was going to be so, so fun!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ll leave Red and Reader’s shenanigans together up to your imagination. When do you think cousin Ashley finally snapped and went full bridezilla on them?


	6. Best Laid Plans - US Sans x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s your anniversary with Sans and he’s got it all planned out. He didn’t plan for his annoying little brother, though.

Sans hummed happily as he stirred the meat he was browning in the pan. Everything was going according to plan! The meat was nearly ready to be seasoned, the tortillas were fried and ready, the vegetables were chopped, and you were at the store across town buying a specific list of ingredients he had sent you to get. He laughed to himself as he thought about that list. Mweh heh heh! Little did you know, that list was a distraction, meant to keep you out of the house long enough for him to set up his little surprise! Everything was going to be perfect! 

There was a sound like a bubble gum bubble popping and then the familiar noise of his brother flopping down on a stool at the kitchen island. Sans turned and frowned. “Papy! What are you doing here?”

Papyrus looked genuinely confused. “Sitting and waiting for dinner?”

“No!” Sans turned down the heat on his meat and stalked over to the island. “I told you to go out tonight! I’ve got Y/N coming for a special dinner and we don’t need you around to be a third wheel!” 

“Sorry, bro,” Papyrus drawled, not moving. “I guess you forgot to tell me.” 

“Well I’m telling you now! Go out tonight! Go! Right now!” Sans shoved at his brother. Papyrus remained on the stool with his skull on the island. 

“Move!” 

“Okay.” Papyrus stood up, only to flop down on the second stool instead.

“Papy! Get up and leave!” 

“Okay.” He got up and walked out of the kitchen. 

“Thank you!” Sans huffed and went back to the stove. The meat was ready for seasoning. He had just opened a cupboard when he heard that same familiar sound. His brother was back. He turned around, taco seasoning bottle in hand, and scowled. “Papy!”

“What?” Papyrus asked. He had one of his lollipops in his mouth now and his words were slightly muffled. “I got up. I left.” 

“You were supposed to leave the house! And don’t you dare leave and come back again! I’m trying to celebrate a special night with Y/N! I don’t want you around tonight!”

Papyrus closed his sockets and shook his head. “My brother doesn’t want me,” he said in a dramatic voice. “I’m so hurt. You’ve hurt me, Sans. Right here.” He put a hand over his rib cage. 

Sans gave a long-suffering sigh. “Don’t do this,” he said. “I’m trying to cook. I’ve got a schedule to follow. Please just go out and have fun somewhere else tonight!” 

“I’ll try,” Papyrus said in that same voice, “but the knowledge that my older brother--my role model, my idol--doesn’t want me will haunt me all night. I may end up weeping into my spider donuts and drowning my sorrows in honey at Muffet’s.” 

“Fine! Do that! Just get out! Please!” 

“I don’t know if I can summon the strength to even get up...”

“Yes you can!” Sans set down the seasoning and went over to push at his brother again. “Get up! Use your legs and get up and go! You can take my bike if you want to. Just get out of here!”

“I can’t...” Papyrus moaned. “Gravity is increasing on me...” As Sans pushed on his back, he flopped backwards. The hood of his sweatshirt fell over Sans’s face. 

“It is not!” Sans kept pushing. “You’re just doing this to be annoying! My taco meat is going to burn!”

“I can’t help it...gravity...too much...forcing me...backwards...” 

“It’s not! And don’t pun right now! It’s not funny!”

“I can’t...resist...” Papyrus went completely limp, leaving Sans to support his weight. The two of them collapsed on the kitchen floor with Papyrus on top of Sans. 

The smaller skeleton scrambled out from under his brother and glared down at him. “I mean it!” he shouted. “Get out of here!”

The sound of the front door opening and closing interrupted whatever reply Papyrus was going to make. 

“Hello?” you called. “I’m home! Sans? Papyrus? What smells like burning?” 

“Shit!” Sans didn’t even think about the curse word as he scrambled back to the stove to check the meat. It wasn’t too burned. He could still save it. 

Papyrus, smirking, got to his feet remarkably quickly for someone who had just been a victim of gravity. “In here, Y/N!” he called to you. 

“Come and help me with groceries, Paps,” you called back. “I got a lot!”

“Coming!” He grinned at Sans. “See ya in a minute, bro.” 

“Oh sure,” Sans grumbled, stirring the meat and finally adding the seasoning, “you get up for the human but not for me. Rotten brother...” 

A minute or two later, both you and Papyrus walked back into the kitchen and set several bags on the island. You walked around to give Sans a brief kiss. “I think I got everything you wanted,” you said, “but did you really need me to go to all those stores? I saw some of the things you wanted at the first store I was at for, like, ten cents cheaper.” 

“It was completely necessary,” Sans said, his bad mood fading now that you were here. “I had to get you out of the house for two hours, mweh heh heh!”

“What do you mean you had to get me out?” You gave him an adorably annoyed look. “What are you up to, you sneaky skeleton?”

“You’ll see,” Sans said, smirking. “Go and change into something nice. Papy can unpack the groceries, since he’s  _ insisting on being here _ !”

Papyrus snickered. “Actually, bro, I’ve got some place to be,” he said. “You kids have fun tonight, okay?” He saluted both of you and vanished with another pop. 

Sans stared after him in shock. “What?” 

You giggled. “Sorry, babe. I asked him to stay here and finish something for me and then keep an eye on you while I was out. I wanted to make sure you didn’t find the surprise I’ve got for you.”

“Surprise? What surprise?” 

“You’ll see! You finish up making dinner and I’ll meet you in the dining room when it’s ready.” You winked at him, gave him one more kiss, and skipped out of the room. 

Completely confused, Sans returned to the taco meat. He finished seasoning it and put it in a bowl, then put away the groceries you’d bought. He put all his taco ingredients in bowls and set all of them on a tray. He carried it into the dining room...and nearly dropped it. 

He had intended to set the table for you, but clearly you (and apparently his brother) had already done that. Not only was the table set, it was decorated. There were balloons and streamers and a big colorful centerpiece...There was confetti everywhere! He spotted a big wrapped box on his chair and a smaller one on his plate. You were sitting in your own chair at the table, dressed in his favorite outfit and grinning like a Cheshire cat. 

“Happy anniversary!” you cried, jumping up. “Surprise!”

You let him set the tray on the table before pulling him into a tight hug. He hugged you back. “Happy anniversary, Y/N,” he said, kissing you tenderly. 

“Open your gifts!” you urged him. 

“Only if you open yours too,” he said, taking two boxes out of his inventory. He’d planned to give you these after dinner, but if you wanted to open things now, he could do that. 

“Aww, thank you!” You took the boxes and set the smaller one on your plate. “Big box first?” 

“Of course! Mweh heh heh!”

The two of you tore into the wrapping paper and revealed...

“An instant pot?” you said together.

You stared at each other and then at the matching instant pots you’d unwrapped. Then you burst out laughing. 

“We can return mine,” Sans said, just as you said the same thing. You laughed again. 

“We can decide that later,” you said. “For now, let’s eat? We can save the other gifts for after dinner.” 

Sans nodded in agreement. “Help yourself!” he said. “I think these are the best tortillas I’ve ever made!” 

“I bet they are!” You sat down at the table and smiled as you put together your tacos. Sans put together his own, but he enjoyed watching you eat his tacos more than he enjoyed eating them. He loved the little happy noises you made and the look of bliss on your face while you ate. He could only imagine the look that would be there when you opened your other gift. 

As you finished eating, Sans began to get nervous about that other gift. He was ready for you to have it, but...what if you didn’t like it? What if--No! No! He wasn’t going to think about that. You loved him, and you would like it. He just had to think positive. His plan hadn’t gone exactly the way he intended tonight, but that didn’t mean anything would go wrong with this part. 

“Ready for your other gift?” you asked as you swallowed your last bite. 

“I am if you are!” he said. 

“Let’s open them then!” 

Again you tore wrapping paper. This time you revealed matching velvet boxes. You stared at him. “Sans, is this--?”

“Yes!” He tried to remember his planned speech, but the box in his own hand made the words vanish from his mind. “Did you--?”

“Yes!” 

“Yes you did, or yes you will?”

“Yes! Yes yes yes!” You set the box on the table. It nearly fell off but you caught it and pushed it back. Your eyes sparkled with happy tears. “Yes I will marry you, yes I got you a ring too, yes, yes, yes!” 

Sans made sure his own box was safe on the table before he allowed you to pull him into your arms and kiss him. His soul began to hum happily as he lost himself to the joy that was kissing you. The night hadn’t gone entirely to plan, but it was definitely turning out the way he’d wanted. 


	7. Flufftober Day 6 - Hurt/Comfort - 👎☼☜✌💣 - Aster (G!Papyrus) x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aster has a nightmare. You only catch the end of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was meant to be hurt/comfort, but it ended up going in...a bit of a different direction. Wingdings translations are at the bottom of the page.

You woke in the middle of the night to an odd sound. Aster’s side of the bed was empty except for an odd black gooey substance. The sound, like static trying to be words, seemed to echo from the bathroom. 

You got out of the bed slowly. “Aster?” you called softly. “Honey?” 

The static got a bit louder. “⚐︎ 🏱︎ ❄︎ ✋︎💣︎✌︎✍︎ “ You could almost hear Aster’s voice in it. Was that him speaking? 

“Are you okay?” 

“👎︎⚐︎☠︎🕯︎❄︎ 👍︎⚐︎💣︎☜︎ ☠︎☜︎✌︎☼︎ 💣︎☜︎✏︎ ✋︎❄︎🕯︎💧︎ ☠︎⚐︎❄︎ 💧︎✌︎☞︎☜︎✏︎”

The bathroom door was partially open, but the room itself was dark. You could just see the outline of your skeleton boyfriend leaning against the sink. His face was a pale moon in the mirror. The scars on his skull seemed to be bleeding, or like he was crying. The same black substance that had been in the bed dripped down his cheekbones. 

You stepped into the bathroom. “Aster, it’s me, Y/N,” you said, reaching out and putting a hand on his shoulder. You pulled back immediately. His shirt didn’t feel like it was made of fabric. Instead, it felt like you’d plunged your hand into ice water. More of the black ooze clung to your fingers. 

He turned to look at you with blank sockets. It took him a moment to notice you, but when he did, you saw his face twist in terror. “✋ ❄⚐☹👎 ✡⚐🕆 ☠⚐❄ ❄⚐ 👍⚐💣☜✏ ❄✌😐☜ ✡⚐🕆☼ 👌☼⚐❄☟☜☼ ✌☠👎 ☼ 🕆 ☠ ✏ ☼ 🕆 ☠ ✏ 

He flung out his arms, pushing you backward. “☝⚐ ✏ ✏ ✏”

It felt like his hands went through you. You stumbled and reached out a hand, scrabbling at the wall to steady yourself. You managed to find the light switch and flip it on. 

The light flickered to life and Aster seemed to freeze. As you watched, the black ooze seemed to shrivel and vanish from his face. He seemed to grow more solid, and his eye lights reappeared in his sockets. “Y/N?” he asked, and for the first time tonight, you could understand him. “Y/N? What happened?” 

“I’m not sure,” you said. Part of you wanted to rush forward and hug him, but you could still feel that chill on your arm. “You were sleepwalking, I think, and having a nightmare. I couldn’t understand you, but you shouted at me...” 

You told him everything that had happened. His eye lights flickered but didn’t go out. “I’m sorry,” he said when you finished. “I didn’t mean to frighten you. I don’t remember any of that, but I can imagine how scared you must have been.” 

“Are you all right?” you asked. 

“I’m fine,” he assured you. He stepped forward and wrapped his arms around you. He felt solid and warm and you could hear his soul humming softly in his chest. You hugged him tightly. 

“I love you,” you said. 

“I love you too,” he said. “More than anything in the world.” He pressed a kiss to the top of your head. “Let’s get back to bed now. We can talk more about this in the morning.” 

You followed him back to the bed. As you climbed back under the covers, though, you noticed a bit of that black ooze still clinging to the bedsheets. Aster didn’t seem to see it, and when you looked again, it was gone. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wingdings Translations:
> 
> (1) OPTIMA?
> 
> (2) DON’T COME NEAR ME! IT’S NOT SAFE!
> 
> (3) I TOLD YOU NOT TO COME! TAKE YOUR BROTHER AND RUN!
> 
> (4) RUN!!!


	8. Middle School Dancing - DT Sans x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You teach Sans how to dance without really dancing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I started writing something else for this, but it turned into some angsty thing and I decided I hated it. I mean, I’ll do something with it later, but this is Flufftober, darn it, and I already pushed the limits yesterday. I need fluff! Tooth-rotting, adorable, silly fluff! So I came up with a different idea. I hope you enjoy it!

“Dance with me!” you said, laughing and grabbing at Sans’s hands. 

“You know I don’t dance,” he said. 

“I don’t mean Dance, like all formal and stuff,” you said. “Just...get silly and move with me. Let’s put on a fun song and pretend to be robots, or jump up and down, or just stand there and sway together. Middle school dancing.”

Sans cocked a browbone. “Middle school dancing?” 

“Let me show you,” you said. A few clicks on your phone put on a random song. You set your phone on the coffee table and grabbed his hands. You pulled his arms back and forth, making both your bodies wiggle a bit while you sang along with the song. Once the chorus came on, you pulled him into a spin, both of you twirling together round and round. You let him go and he fell back onto the couch while you bent your arms at the elbow and lifted them up and down.

“Beep boop!” you said. “I’m a robot! Do the robot!” 

Sans laughed. He stayed sitting on the couch, but he moved his arms the way you were. It was pretty fun. 

“Do the chicken dance!” you cried and hurried to change the music to a different song. “This one is really easy! You just do three moves. You don’t even move your feet. Just chicken hands--” You pinched your hands like you were holding two puppets and opened and closed them a couple of times. “Then duck wings--” You tucked your hands into your armpits and flapped your elbows. “And then you shake your butt like this!” You wiggled your arms and shook your butt slightly. 

You started the music and did the moves and Sans just watched you. 

“That’s a dance?” he said. 

“Yeah! The chicken dance! Come on ! You’re not chicken, are you?” 

Sans had to laugh. “Nope, not me,” he said. 

“Then come do this dance with me!” 

He got up off the couch and joined you. The song changed after your first cycle of chicken hands, duck wings, and butt wiggling. You grabbed his hands and twirled in a circle again. Your eyes sparkled and you looked so happy that Sans felt his soul begin to hum softly. 

The song ended and another one came on. You squealed. “Ooh, yeah, a slow song! Come here! Let’s slow dance!” 

You put your arms around his neck and for a moment he thought you were going to waltz. He tried to step back but you caught his hands and pulled them around your waist. “Just hold me,” you said. “We just stand here and hold each other and sway. I mean, you can move your feet back and forth if you want, but you don’t have to.”

“Like this?” he asked, shuffling a bit. 

“Yeah. But hold me closer. No need to leave room for the Holy Spirit in this house.” You laughed. 

“This better?” he asked, closing the space between you. He could feel your heart beating in your chest. 

“Yeah,” you said softly. “That’s perfect.” 

The two of you stood and swayed in the living room. Sans’s soul grew louder, humming in time with your heartbeat. When the song ended, you lifted your head and smiled at him. “If you’re really daring,” you said, “when the slow song ends, you kiss me.” 

“I think I’m really daring,” he whispered and pressed his teeth gently to your lips. Maybe there was something to this middle school dancing, he thought. He could do this again. With you. 


	9. Clothes - US Papyrus x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You made an un-bee-lievable surprise for Stretch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This little drabble was very much inspired by @keziha-chan, who made bee-inspired outfits for @queen-lethargy. Queen loves Stretch and from there it was an easy jump. Special thanks to Kezi for telling me how making and sharing clothes in Animal Crossing works. This one’s for you two. I love you both!

You could barely contain your excitement as you heard Stretch come in the door. You’d been waiting all day for this! 

“Y/N?” he called from the front hall. “I’m home!”

You ran out to greet him, throwing your arms around him. “I missed you!” you said happily. 

“I missed you too, honeybee,” he laughed. “What are you so excited for?”

“I made you something!” you said. You grabbed his hands. “Come on! I’ll show you!”

“I’m coming, I’m coming!” he laughed again and allowed you to drag him into the living room. 

You had Animal Crossing up on the tv. Your little character was standing in front of the Able Sisters shop. Stretch grinned at the sight of it. “You changed your outfit,” he said. “Is that my hoodie?” 

You beamed at him. Your character was wearing an orange top that looked remarkably like the one he was wearing in real life. “Yes!” you said. “But that’s not what I made you! Take a look!” You grabbed the Switch and brought your character into the shop. The mannequins in there had new outfits.

“Are those...is that a bee outfit?” Stretch couldn’t help but laugh. 

“Not just a bee outfit,” you said. “Matching bee outfits!” You changed your character into the dress you’d created. It had taken you ages to draw each pixelated honeycomb and stripe, and it looked amazing! You made your character do a little twirl to show it off, then changed them into the other outfit. This one was a shirt and pants with bee stripes. You’d also made new face paint--little bees on each cheek. 

“I don’t bee-lieve it,” Stretch said, watching your little fashion show. “You made those?” 

“Yep!”

“Honey, that all looks amazing! The bee’s knees, really!” He grinned at you and leaned in to give you a little kiss. 

“I thought you could come visit my island and try them on,” you said. “And may-bee we could play together for a bit?” 

“You got it, honeybee.” 


	10. Stormy Weather - US Sans x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You’re finally getting to visit with your best bud (and crush) Blue, but the weather apparently has other plans. Lucky for you, Blue is magnificent at making the best of any situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I started writing this for @pureangleda waaaay back when she won the 150 followers raffle on my tumblr (sorry!) It fits this prompt, so I’m finishing it now. Sorry this took so long, Ray! At least now I’ve watched you play Grim Fandango and can fully appreciate it!

“I’m so sorry,” you said again as the rain pelted the windows. “You came all this way out here and now our weekend is ruined. Stupid Midwest weather…”

Next to you, Blue laughed. “It’s not ruined,” he said. “We can still spend time together. The Magnificent Blue won’t let something like a thunderstorm ruin his weekend! Come on! I bet we can find lots to do around here!” 

That was Blue all over, you thought, as you let him take you by the hand and pull you around the house to find something to do. You’d been friends with him online for about a year now and he was always making the best of things. It was one of the things you loved about him. Liked. Liked about him. Not loved...

Yeah...loved. If you were being completely honest, you’d had a crush on “BlueberryKnight90” probably since you’d met him. He was just so cheery and sweet, and he thought about things in ways you didn’t. You wouldn’t have called it “love” until about two months ago, but...yeah. You were in love with him. You’d planned on saying something about it over this weekend, but your plans had kind of fallen through and you’d lost your nerve. 

“Oh my gosh, you have this game?” Blue’s excited voice broke through your thoughts. You looked over to find him holding your copy of _Grim_ _Fandango_ and beaming. “I didn’t think anybody else had this game!”

“Dude, are you kidding? It’s one of my favorites!” you said. “I love that game!”

“Can we play it?” Blue asked. 

“Of course!” You turned on the computer and inserted the game. Blue dragged over one of your dining room chairs so he could sit next to you. 

As the jazzy soundtrack started up, you began to forget about the storm outside. You and Blue took turns leading Manny Calavera through the different puzzles and challenges. Before you knew it, several hours had passed. You’d gotten Manny almost to the end of the game. Blue had proven really, really good at the puzzle-solving aspects of the game. You hadn’t played in a while and couldn’t remember how to do everything, but Blue figured things out when you got stumped. The storm still raged, but you felt safe and happy inside with your favorite skeleton. 

Maybe you could still confess your feelings, you thought, as Blue opened the menu and saved the game. It wasn’t exactly the setting you’d hoped for, but you were having a good time. You opened your mouth, but just as you started to say his name, there was a massive crash of thunder from outside. Lightning flashed and the power flickered and then went out. 

Whatever you’d been about to say turned into a cry of surprise. You reached out in the darkness and found Blue’s hands, squeezing them tightly.

“It’s okay,” he said, squeezing back. “It’s all right. I’m right here. Hang on.” He let go of one of your hands and you heard a tiny  _ ping _ . Something began glowing bright white. As your eyes adjusted to the new light, you realized it was a bone. He had summoned a large glowing bone. It was better than a flashlight!

“There we go!” he said, setting it on the desk and taking your hands again. “It won’t get the power back on, but at least we can see now. Are you okay, Y/N?”

You nodded. “I guess,” you said. “I’m just not a huge fan of--” The thunder outside crashed again and you jumped. “...of the thunder...”

Blue pulled you into a tight hug. “Don’t worry,” he said. “The Magnificent Sans is here to protect you. Why don’t we find something else to do to distract ourselves? We can’t play the game anymore, but maybe we could watch a movie? I brought my laptop.” 

“That sounds good,” you said, glad of the distraction. You felt much safer already, just being in his arms. 

He laughed. “Mweh heh heh! Great! Let’s go sit on the couch and I can show you my movie collection!” 

He picked up the glowing bone and used it to light your way to the couch. Blue set his glowing bone on the coffee table and pulled his laptop out of his inventory. It turned out he had a LOT of movies! You looked through the list and spotted one. “Ooh!  _ How to Train Your Dragon _ ! I love that one!”

“Me too!” Blue said. “Let’s watch it!” 

As the movie started, you grabbed the blanket off the back of the couch and spread it over both of you. Blue slipped his hand into yours again. You leaned against him. It was kind of like being in a movie theater. Although the storm still raged outside, your fear of it faded away. Between Blue’s hand in yours and the familiar comfort of the movie, you felt perfectly safe and happy. You’d find time to tell him about your feelings this weekend, you decided. You could still find the perfect time. 


	11. Cooking - MT Sans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bones is cooking up a surprise for you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just something short and sweet for today. I think it's so cute. I hope you do too.

Your first thought, when you entered your bony boyfriend’s apartment, was that something smelled amazing. “Did you order in?” you called as you hung your coat on the hook. “It smells fantastic!”

“Nope, didn’t order in!” Bones called. You could hear the smirk on his face. You made your way into the kitchen to find him wearing plain oven mitts and an apron that said  _ Bone Appetit!  _ He was just closing the oven. 

“Hey doll,” he said, straightening up and grinning at you. “Dinner’s almost ready.”

“You’re cooking?” You raised your eyebrows. “You never cook!”

“I can cook,” Bones said, putting an oven-mitted hand on his hip. “For my best doll, anything. Go on. Go sit down in the living room and wait for me. I want this to be a surprise for ya.” 

“I’m not sure I can get more surprised,” you said. 

“Trust me, doll, you ain’t seen nothin’ yet! Now get outta here! Go put yer feet up. I got this.”

“You sure?” you asked.

He took off one of the mitts and swatted at you with it. “Yeah, I’m sure,” he said. “Go on, get outta here!” 

“All right, all right, I’m going,” you said, laughing and dodging the mitt. “Call me if you need anything, though, okay?”

“I won’t,” he assured you. “Dinner in five minutes.” 

You went into the living room but you couldn’t sit still. Instead, you paced around the room and tried to look for clues. Something was going on. He was up to something. Bones never, ever cooked. He and his brother had both told you that they were bad cooks and you’d seen the evidence to back that up. The only thing Bones had ever made before was a salad. Lucky had once burned water. But whatever Bones was making smelled really good, which meant either he had suddenly gained a lot of cooking skills, he’d gotten lucky, or he was fooling you somehow. 

You didn’t find anything. No receipts, no shopping bags, no notes, nothing. You had no idea what Bones was up to. You could hear him humming in the kitchen. A timer went off and you heard him open and close the oven.

“All set, doll!” he called. “Come see what I made!” 

You walked back into the kitchen to see him standing proudly next to a steaming casserole dish. “Voy-ola!” he said, grinning like a Cheshire cat. “I made ya a quiche!” 

“You did!” you said, looking at it. “It looks amazing! How the heck did you do it?” 

Bones looked a little sheepish. “I been practicing,” he admitted. “I went to Tori’s and told her I wanted to make ya a quiche after we had it that one time and you liked it so much. She helped me practice, and I went through about eight cartons of eggs tryin’ to get it right.”

“Aww,” you said, “that’s so sweet!” You crossed the kitchen and wrapped your arms around him. “It smells great,” you said, kissing the top of his skull. “I think you got it this time! Go on and serve it up, chef! Let’s see how you did!” 

His smile returned. “Only the best for you, doll,” he said. Then he hesitated. “Er, how exactly do ya serve a quiche?” 


	12. Finding a Pet - DT Sans x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Break tries to return a lost dog and ends up finding something he didn’t bargain for.

It was ten o’clock at night. The last dance class of the night had just finished. The rest of the studio staff had gone home, leaving only Sans and Papyrus behind. Papyrus sat behind the desk, entering the last of the day’s bills into the computer. Sans checked to make sure he had all his things, then pushed his chair back and stood up.

“I’m heading home,” he said, yawning. “See you in the morning?”

Papyrus smiled and nodded. “Of course, brother. Just make sure you check the garbage cans before you go inside for the night. Something has been knocking them over. If it happens again, I will have to set a trap for whatever wily creature has been doing it.” 

“I’ll check,” Sans said. “G’night, bro.”

He took a shortcut straight home, appearing in the backyard by the trash cans. Just as he arrived, something knocked over one of the cans. Sans froze, looking around and trying to see what had done it, but it was too dark. He had to go inside and turn on the porch light to get a good look. When he came back outside, he spotted a flash of fur around the side of the can and heard a munching noise. Whatever it was hadn’t seen him yet, and it was apparently enjoying Pap’s “practice spaghetti”. He shook his head. No critter deserved to eat that mess. Cautiously, he stepped forward so he could see over the can. 

The dog currently wolfing down the practice spaghetti was currently the color of mud, although that was probably due more to all the dirt matted into its fur than anything else. It was skinny and had a cut across its muzzle as if a cat had slashed at it. It looked like a lot of strays he’d seen, except for one thing. It had a collar. 

“You poor thing,” Sans said softly. “How long have you been away from home?”

The dog looked up at him with big brown eyes and whimpered. It tensed, as if it was about to run away. Sans summoned a small bone and held it out. “It’s okay,” he said. “I’m not gonna hurt you. C’mere. Lemme see who you belong to. I gotta yummy bone!” He wiggled the bone slightly. The dog stared from his face to the bone and back again. Then it slowly inched around the garbage can and made its way to Sans. It took the bone. 

Sans turned the dog’s collar blue. “Just to keep you from running, buddy,” he said. “I wanna get you back to your family. Bet there’s somebody out there who’s real worried about you.” 

He brought the dog inside and closed the door. The back door led into the laundry room, which had a door to the main part of the house. That door was closed, so there was nowhere for the dog to run. Sans released the blue magic. The dog went to the back door and scratched at it, whining.

“I know, buddy,” Sans said, “but I gotta find out who you belong to. I bet somebody out there is worried about you. Have another bone and lemme see that collar, okay?” He summoned a bigger bone this time. The dog took it and settled down on the floor, munching contentedly. Sans took the opportunity to find the tag on its collar and look at it. There was a name, an address, and a phone number. 

Most of the time, Sans was pretty shy about calling strangers. Papyrus had to call all the clients at the studio because Sans tended to get tongue tied. Now, though, he pushed his anxiety down. This dog needed help and he couldn’t wait for Pap to come home to do it. He pulled out his phone and dialed the number. 

A sleepy voice answered. “Hello?” 

“Hi,” Sans said. This is about the dog, he reminded himself. This person is gonna be happy once you tell ‘em you’ve got their dog. Keep talking. “Sorry to call so late. I found your dog in my backyard.”

The voice was suddenly much more awake and much more friendly. “You did? Oh thank god! You really found him?” 

“Yeah,” Sans said. “He was helpin’ himself to the buffet in our garbage cans.”

“Is he okay? I’ve been so worried! He got out a week ago and I couldn’t find him!”

“He looks a little worse for wear, but nothin’ too bad. I bet the vet can get him all sorted out. Do you want me to bring him to you?”

“Could you? Please!”

“Sure. I got your address on his tag. I’ll be there in no time.” 

“Thank you, thank you, thank you!” 

“You’re welcome. See you soon.” Sans hung up. He looked down at the dog. “You ready to go home, buddy? Your owner really wants to see you.” 

The dog barked. Sans took that as a yes. He sent a quick text, along with a photo, to his brother, and then grabbed the dog’s collar. “I gotta hold onto you for a sec, bud,” he said. “We’re gonna take a shortcut.” He took one last look at the address and then, carefully holding the collar, he took a step forward.

He appeared outside your house. A light was on in the downstairs window. He saw the curtain flicker and then the front door flew open and you raced out. “Buddy!” you cried, running toward him. “Oh thank god, thank god!” You fell to your knees on the grass and wrapped your arms around the dog, who barked happily and licked your face. 

Sans was about to shortcut home, job done, when you looked up at him with shining eyes. “Thank you so much!” you said. “I thought I’d never see him again! I wasn’t expecting you to get here so quickly! Thank you for finding him!” 

“You’re welcome,” Sans said, pulling up his hoodie to try to hide his blushing cheekbones. “I’m glad to help.” 

“What can I do to repay you?” you asked. “I put out a reward. Do you want it?”

“Nah. I don’t need anything. Use that money to take care of Buddy there.”

“Can I at least give you a cup of coffee or something sometime? Please? I really owe you one.” 

Ordinarily, Sans wouldn’t have accepted, but there was something about you. Maybe it was that happy, relieved smile on your face. He smiled back at you. “Sure,” he said. “Coffee would be great. You’ve got my number. You can give me a call any time you want.” 

“I will!” you beamed at him. “Thank you again!” 

“You’re welcome. Good night.” With that, he walked away. He took another shortcut home and finally flopped into his bed. Just before he went to sleep, he got a text from you.

**Unknown number:** Thank you again! I’m taking Buddy to the emergency vet to get him checked out. I’ll probably be too tired for coffee tomorrow, but maybe the next day? Or this weekend? 

He texted you back a thumbs-up emoji. 

**Unknown number:** Awesome!

**Unknown number:** Oh! I didn’t get your name! I’m Y/N.

Sans grinned and changed your contact to your name. Then he sent:  _ I’m Sans. Good night! _

**Y/N:** Good night, Sans!

He lay back on his bed and closed his sockets. His brother was going to have so much to say about this tomorrow. 


	13. The Perfect Gift - HT Sans x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You attempt to find the perfect gift for your bonefriend for your anniversary. It turns out, it’s something money can’t buy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I guess this is set in my Best of All Timelines world, although I’m not sure I made it clear in this short. It could also be set in any other Horrortale world, I guess. I know HT Sans goes by a lot of names in this fandom. I call him Sansy, because his name really is important to him and I don’t think he’d like being called Blood or Horror or anything like that. He knows he’s scary looking. He really doesn’t need a name that reinforces that. I know other people call him by other names that aren’t in that vein, but I think, at the end of the day, he really just wants to be Sans and he kind of feels like his past actions have made him unworthy of that name. (This has been the latest episode of “HT Sans Deserves All the Love”. Tune in next time to find out why I would bake this man all the cakes in the world.)

You snuggled up to your bony boyfriend, resting your head on his collarbone. You could hear his soul humming softly. He laid a hand on your hair and gently massaged your scalp with his fingertip. “Happy anniversary, cher,” he said softly.

“Happy anniversary,” you replied, snuggling closer. “I’m sorry I didn’t get you a present.” 

“I told you I don’t care about any present,” he said. “Just havin’ you is enough. More than enough.” 

“I know. I just wanted to get you something. Just to show you how much I love you, Sans.” 

His soul skipped a beat. He sat up and looked down at you, his eyelight suddenly a flickering heart. “Say that again,” he whispered.

“What?” you asked. 

“My name...”

“Sans?”

“Again. Please...”

“Sans,” you said. You reached up and cupped his cheek. “Sans, Sans, Sans.” 

A tear ran down his cheekbone. He pulled you fully into his lap, cradling you against his chest and rocking back and forth. “That’s my gift,” he said, his voice thick with emotion. “Hearin’ you say my real name...That’s better than anything you could’ve got me.” 

“Then I’ll say it any time you want me to, Sans,” you said, leaning up and kissing him tenderly. “I love you so much. My big, handsome, sweet, wonderful Sans. I love you, Sans!” You peppered his skull with tiny kisses. 

“I love you too, Y/N,” he said, as his soul hummed louder than you’d ever heard it. 


	14. Carrying - G!Sans x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> G reflects on why he likes to carry you.

G turned off the television. He grinned down at you. “Time for bed, lovely,” he said.

You stirred against him. “Mmm...but I’m comfy...”

“Don’t worry. I gotcha.” Gently, he scooped you into his arms and cradled you against his chest. “I love you,” he said, bending his head to kiss your forehead. 

“Love you too,” you said sleepily. “Thank you.” 

“You’re welcome, sweetness.” He carried you from the living room to the bedroom. You were already in your pajamas, so he just set you down on the bed. “There you go.” 

“Mm...thanks, G...”

“You’re welcome,” he said again. He watched as you crawled under the covers and looked back at him with sleepy eyes. 

“Are you coming to bed?” you asked. 

“I gotta go clean up the living room first. I’ll be in soon.” He gave you one more kiss and left the room. 

He could still feel your weight in his arms, your heartbeat against his chest. As he cleaned up the popcorn bowl and folded the blanket on the couch, his soul hummed quietly. He wanted to go back and pull you into his arms again. 

Sometimes you teased him about how often he hugged you or picked you up and carried you. He couldn’t explain why he liked it so much. Maybe it was just that it made it feel more real to be able to touch you. Maybe it made him feel strong, being able to lift you and carry you around. Maybe he just liked the look on your face whenever he did it. It felt deeper than that, but he couldn’t sort it out in the tangle of his mind. It was something that spoke to parts of him he hadn’t unpacked yet, parts he wasn’t sure he’d ever understand. 

He finished his cleaning and headed back to the bedroom. You were nestled into the covers and the pillows, but you lifted your head when you heard him come in. “Come here,” you said, reaching out a hand to him. 

He came to you gladly, let you pull him into the bed and under the covers. You curled against him and wrapped your arms around him, buried your face in his collarbone. A feeling of peace and contentment washed over him as he allowed you to hold him. He liked that even better than holding you. The two of you slipped off to sleep and G knew that as long as your arms were around him, he was anchored. He would not drift away into the void, and when he woke, you would be right there.


	15. Cuddling - UF Sans x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes you just need to cuddle your bony boyfriend and forget about the real world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was requested by an anon on my tumblr. I’m also going to tag @skulls-and-cypresses here, because they needed Red cuddles this morning and I thought of them while writing this. 💕💖💕

You tried to stretch and groaned. No matter how you moved, it still felt like something was weighing you down. You couldn’t explain it. Maybe it was the stress of everything you had to do. Maybe it was the state of the world bumming you out. Maybe you were just a giant lump of depression and anxiety and there was no hope for you...

You slumped in your chair, feeling utterly exhausted. You just wanted to close your eyes and make everything disappear.

“Y/N? Sweetheart? You okay?”

Your boyfriend’s voice made you look up. Red stood next to you, looking concerned. You tried to smile.

“I’m fine,” you said.

“No, yer not,” he said and wrapped his arms around you. “It’s okay. You don’t gotta pretend with me.”

You relaxed in his hold, enjoying his warmth and the familiar smell of him. You could never quite decide what he smelled like: mustard? Smoke? Cinnamon? Whatever it was, it was comforting. You turned and buried your face in his jacket collar. 

“I love you,” you said. 

“I love you too, sweetheart.” He pressed his teeth to your hair. “How about we find a more comfy place and hide out for a bit? Would ya like that?”

You nodded. 

“Hold tight for a shortcut then.”

You felt a tugging sensation, as if someone was pulling you gently forward. Red’s arms were an anchor around you. 

When the sensation faded, you looked up at your new surroundings. You were in a kind of nest of blankets and pillows. There was even a ceiling of blankets. The light that filtered in was faint and fuzzy. Red grinned at you. “Do ya like it?” he asked. “Spent all day on it.”

“I love it,” you said, kissing his cheekbone. 

The two of you snuggled down into the blankets. Red pulled one over both of you. He cradled you close to his chest. You could hear his soul humming softly. 

He kissed you again, his magic buzzing on your lips. You felt whatever weight had been pressing down on you lift. The world had shrunk to this tiny space with the most wonderful skeleton in the world. 

“Thank you,” you murmured, feeling content and sleepy. “You’re the best.”

“Nah,” Red said. “You’re the best.” 

You would have argued with him, but you were already drifting off to sleep in his arms. 


	16. Oblivious Crush - G!Sans x Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m not a hundred percent satisfied with this one, but considering I had nothing for it last night, I’m going to declare victory. Thank you so much for @isnt-that-something, @meowct, and @snowflakeimagines for helping me with the idea for this. 
> 
> Snow found the song for me. It’s called “Sunkissed” by Khai Dreams. @isnt-that-something requested the initial prompt and offered song suggestions this morning, and @meowct offered song suggestions and helped me come up with the picnic idea and the idea of G playing the guitar. I hope you guys liked what I ended up with!

Sunlight flickered over your face, drawing you slowly out of sleep. G was no longer next to you, but someone was playing an acoustic guitar nearby, and singing in a warm tenor voice. You sat up slowly and looked around. It took a moment for you to spot G. He was sitting on the grass, his sockets closed in concentration. He strummed the guitar and sang softly, completely unaware of you apparently.

_ So slowly a sunlit dream pulls me out of sleep _

_ Feel the morning through the blinds _

_ I get to thinking 'bout your sunkissed face _

_ And a quite place where I could give you all my time _

_ You know I wanna be your rock, my love _

_ You know I wanna be your light _

_ In darkness, how you find me just in time _

_ To tell me what I needed to hear _

_ So if you don't know what you need _

_ You can leave it all to me _

_ Don't want you worried 'bout a thing _

_ I know you'd do the same for me _

You hadn’t known he could play the guitar. He was pretty good. You wondered if he’d written the lyrics himself. You sat up on the picnic blanket and listened as he continued singing. 

_ 'Cause you're so lovely, you're so lovely _

_ I can't help but fall for you, love _

_ When you love me, it's so lovely loving you _

_ Oh-oh, oh-oh _

_ So lovely loving you _

_ Oh-oh, oh-oh _

Yep, he’d definitely written that chorus himself. You flushed, thinking of all the times he’d called you ‘lovely’. You’d tried to convince yourself it was just a nickname, but maybe...No. No, it had to be just a friendly nickname. As he continued singing, though, you found yourself thinking about the look in his eyes, the way his eyelights seemed to twinkle at you, the way his smile made your heart do flips in your chest...

_ So softly a tender breeze brush against my knees _

_ On a summer afternoon _

_ I get to thinking 'bout the hazy days _

_ Under August shade that I used to spend with you _

_ I didn't realize it was all I wanted, what I had _

_ My riddled heart, I had to cradle back together just to see _

_ It's all like magic to me, you do magic, baby _

_ When you love me, you're so lovely _

_ I can't help but fall for you, love _

_ When you love me, it's so lovely loving you _

_ Oh-oh, oh-oh _

_ So lovely loving you _

_ Oh-oh, oh-oh _

Speaking of heart flips...Why did those lyrics make your heart do somersaults? It was just a song. It didn’t mean anything. It couldn’t...

_ So slowly a sunlit dream pulls me out of sleep _

_ Feel the morning through the blinds _

_ I turn my head to meet your sunkissed face _

_ In this quiet place, I can give you all my time _

The last note faded away. G opened his eyes and laid the guitar on his lap. He looked over at you and for a moment his face was so tender and so sweet. Then it changed to a look of surprise and then that big smile you loved so much. “Hey!” he said. “You’re awake!” 

“Yeah,” you said, suddenly self-conscious. You ran your hand over your hair. Why were you self-conscious? It was G...Your cheeks were uncomfortably warm. “I didn’t know you played the guitar...”

Now his cheekbones were flushed. His golden blush looked like sunlight dappled across his face. How had you never noticed how cute that was? “I’m not that good yet,” he said. “I’m still learning.” 

“You sounded pretty good to me. Did you write that song?” 

His flush deepened. He ran a hand over his skull. “Uh, yeah...Did you like it?”

“Yeah. It was really sweet.” 

“Did it,uh, I mean, did it make sense?”

“I think so.”

He seemed to think about something. Then he asked, “Can I sing you one part again? I’m not a hundred percent on it, but maybe you can tell me if the message is comin’ through loud and clear.” 

“Sure.” You beamed at him. “I’d love to help you out.” 

“Okay.” He gave you a soft smile. “Here we go, lovely.”

He picked up the guitar and strummed a few chords, hummed a note or two, and then started singing.

_ 'Cause you're so lovely, you're so lovely _

_ I can't help but fall for you, love _

_ When you love me, it's so lovely loving you _

_ Oh-oh, oh-oh _

_ So lovely loving you _

_ Oh-oh, oh-oh _

_ It’s so lovely loving you... _

He looked directly into your eyes as he sang. Your heart went crazy. It felt like it was dancing in your chest. G let the last note hang. You were pretty sure your face was one bright blush. 

“G,” you said slowly, “did you--do you mean...me?”

“Who else, lovely?” he asked, setting the guitar down again. He reached out and cupped your face with one hand. “No one else makes my soul sing like you do, Y/N. I’ve been tryin’ to find a way to tell you for weeks now, but nothing seemed right. Did I...I mean, do you...Am I just a big idiot for doin’ all this?”

You struggled to find the right words to answer that. Finally, you just reached out and hugged him. “You’re not an idiot,” you said. “You’re wonderful.” You leaned in and pressed your lips gently to his teeth. 

G let his guitar fall onto the grass as he kissed you back. 


	17. Kemonomimi (Animal Ears/Tails) - UF Papyrus x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A mix up gives Boss some extra accessories. You find it much funnier than he does.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have had this idea in mind for AGES! This one was requested by @trashybonecan. I think she was hoping to show off her own animal ears and tail to Boss, but I thought this idea was funnier.

  
“It was an accident!” you said again. “I’m so sorry! Are you okay?”

Boss glared at you. “I’m fine,” he said. His new kitty cat ears and fluffy tail, all made of his scarlet magic, appeared to disagree. The ears were turned back and flat against his skull and his tail lashed wildly. “I don’t see how you could have mixed up a cat potion with my creamer for my coffee, but at least it should wear off soon.” 

You had to resist the urge to pet him. “For what it’s worth, I like you as a kitty cat. You’re really cute!” 

“The Great and Terrible Papyrus is not cute!” He looked highly offended. You couldn’t help your giggles.

“Stop that!” he snapped. “It’s not funny and I am NOT cute!” 

You had to squeal at that line. You threw your arms around him. “You are great and terrible and terribly adorable,” you declared, hugging him. You reached up and stroked his magical ears. They sent a tingling warmth through your hands. You heard his soul begin to hum in his chest. His tail calmed down and curled around your waist, pulling you closer. 

“I am still very mad at you,” he said.

“Are you sure?” you asked, still petting him. “It seems like you’re pretty happy, kitty kitty.”

“If you ever call me that again, I will break up with you.” 

You snickered and kept petting him. The magic would wear off in about half an hour, but for now you enjoyed your feline boyfriend. You made a mental note to take some pictures so you could remember him like this. 


	18. Embarrassing Secret - OT Papyrus x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You tried to surprise your boyfriend, but ended up getting a surprise of your own. Now you have to deal with the aftermath.

You snuck up the hallway. Comet was out in the garden. Captain was alone. You were so excited to surprise your skeleton boyfriend. You flung his door open dramatically. You were not prepared for what you saw.

Papyrus looked at you for one horrified moment. Then he shrieked. “Oh my god! Get out!” 

You got out. You couldn’t believe what you’d just seen. Captain--of all people--Captain was...he had...You couldn’t even wrap your mind around it! 

A little while later, you knocked on Captain’s door. “Paps? It’s me. Can I come in?”

“If you like.” His voice was more subdued than you’d ever heard him. You opened the door slowly. Captain was sitting on his bed. There were traces of tears on his skull. You wanted to run over and hug him. Instead, you asked, “Are you okay?”

“Of course,” he said. “The Great Papyrus is always okay.” 

You walked in and sat next to him on the bed. “I’m so sorry,” you said. “I didn’t mean to--”

“It’s all right,” he said, giving you a shaky smile. “It was an accident. I forgive you.” 

“I swear I won’t tell anyone,” you said. 

“Thank you.” 

You hesitated a moment, then asked, “Can I...can you tell me more about it?” 

He shook his head. “Not now. Maybe someday. I just...it is too hard today.” 

“I understand.”

“You’re sure this doesn’t change the way you feel about me?” he asked and you could see the anxiety in his face.

You reached up and cupped his cheekbone with one hand. “Nothing could change the way I feel about you, Papy,” you said fondly. “I love you. Nothing is going to change that.” You leaned in and kissed his teeth lightly. 

He laughed. “Nyeh heh heh! I love you too!” He kissed you back. “Thank you for understanding, and for not telling anyone. If anybody else found out--even Sans--I’d be so embarrassed!” 

“My lips are sealed,” you assured him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My planning notes for this were “don’t ever reveal the secret”. What do you think Captain was doing when Reader walked in?


	19. Late Night Craving - US Papyrus x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Stretch meet at the gas station at 3 am, buying junk food because neither of you can sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was requested by @queen-lethargy over on Tumblr.

You frowned in concentration. This was an important decision. You had to make the right choice. You chewed your lip, thinking. 

A skeletal hand reached out and grabbed one of the bags of chips you’d been considering. “Scuse my reaching,” a voice drawled. “I just need one of these.” 

You turned in surprise. “Stretch! What are you doing here?” 

Your skeleton neighbor grinned at you. “Probably the same as you, honey,” he said. “I can’t sleep, so I came down here to replenish my junk food supply. My bro won’t let me get this kinda stuff when we go to the grocery store.” He added the bag of chips to his basket, which you noticed also contained a giant bag of Tootsie pops, cheese puffs, and half a dozen bottles of honey.

“What’s with all the honey?” you asked, grabbing a bag of the same chips he’d picked. 

“S’my favorite beverage,” he said with that same grin. “And I put it on everything. Gotta stock up while I can.” 

“You drink honey?” 

“Yeah. It’s good. You might even call it the bee’s knees.” He winked at you. “You should try it sometime. I really think it’s gonna catch on. Just gotta get the buzz going.”

You laughed. “Are you going to start a honey bees-ness then?” you asked. 

“Good one!” He held up his free hand for a high five. You gave him one without thinking...with the hand that held your chips. The bag opened with an explosive pop, sending honey barbecue chips all over. The teenage employee drowsing behind the counter jumped and yelped in surprise. 

“You gotta pay for that, man!” he said. “And clean it up!”

“I will,” you assured him, bending down and scooping up as many of the chips as you could. You put them back in the bag, intending to throw it away after you paid for it. 

Stretch reached out and pulled a chip out of your hair. “I guess you could say your chips are down, huh, pal?” He held out the chip to you. “If you want, you can come over and share my bag.” 

You ran your free hand through your hair, even though you were probably just spreading more chip dust in it. “Really?” you asked. 

“Yeah.” Stretch grinned that same grin. “I’ll even give you a ride home if you want.”

“I don’t mind walking,” you said. “It’s not that far.”

“Bet I can get there faster,” Stretch said. “I know a shortcut.”

You weren’t sure how he could know a shortcut to get back to your apartment building across the street, but you smiled back at him. “I’ll take that bet,” you said. “Let’s go pay and then whoever gets back first gets to...um...”

“Pick a movie to watch?” Stretch suggested. “I know it’s late, but I’m not gonna get back to sleep any time soon, so we might as well hang out. If you want to, I mean.” 

“Sure,” you said. “I’d like that.” Really, meeting him here was the best part of being awake at 3 in the morning. You were excited to spend more time with him. 


	20. Sharing a Bed - DT Papyrus x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You discover that Tango has a strange habit in the wee hours of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was the first thing that came to mind when I got this prompt for Tango. This is another instance of me thinking I’m funny, so you’ll have to let me know what you think.

Moving in with the skeleton brothers was a big step. It meant you and Papyrus were quite serious in your relationship, and it meant that Sans trusted you enough to let you live with them. The three of you had a big celebration (as if Papyrus ever had any other kind). After dinner, as you and Sans cleared the table, he pulled you aside in the kitchen. 

“So,” he said, “big night tonight. You and my bro, sharing a room and all.”

Oh god, you thought. Please don’t let him be trying to give me The Talk...

“Yeah,” you said, trying to be as casual as possible. “I mean, we’ve shared a bed a time or two before, but now it’s gonna be a regular thing. You don’t mind, do you?”

“Nah.” He waved a hand. “I just...I wanted to make sure you knew something about my bro. Don’t want you to be...caught by surprise.”

Nope! Nope, you were not going to let this go any further. You shook your head. “You really don’t need to,” you said. “I can handle your brother. If he’s got anything surprising, I know he’ll tell me about it.” You hurried back out of the kitchen before Sans could say anything else. He didn’t bring it up again. 

Later, after dancing and a movie, you and Papyrus finally went upstairs for bed. It took a bit of talking to get your bedtime routines figured out, but you managed. It was a very good first night together and you drifted off to sleep in his strong arms. 

You woke to an odd glow and the familiar sound of tango music. The other side of the bed was empty. In the dim light, you saw a silhouette moving in time to the rhythm. “Papyrus?” you said sleepily. “What are you doing?”

He turned toward you and you saw that his soul was glowing in his chest. The light illuminated his face. He wasn’t looking at you. He wasn’t looking at anything. His sockets were dark. He moved as if he was dancing with an invisible partner, twirling and leaping around the room. 

You pushed the covers aside and slid out of bed. “Papy? What are you doing?” 

He didn’t answer, but he did come over to you. He took your hands. “Dance with me, beloved,” he said, his voice oddly flat. “We must...dance...”

“We can dance in the morning,” you said. Normally you loved dancing with him, but this was just...too creepy. “Why don’t you come back to bed with me instead?”

“Bed? It’s not time for...” He trailed off. His soul stopped glowing and the music faded. For the first time since you woke up, he actually looked at you. “Oh dear,” he said, sinking down onto the bed. “I was doing it again, wasn’t I? Sleep dancing...”

“Sleep dancing?” you repeated. It was way too late for this conversation...

“I only do it sometimes, when I’m really, really happy. Having you here...it stirred my soul so much that I must have wanted to dance with you in my dreams!” 

You shook your head. “That is really sweet, Papy, but I could’ve done with a warning.” 

“Sans tried to tell you after dinner. I asked him to. He’s seen me do it before. He says I once did a leap off the balcony and down onto the couch. He says I was lucky I didn’t break any bones doing that move. Nyeh heh heh...I am sorry. I thought he told you.”

“He tried,” you said, making a mental note to talk to Sans in the morning. He needed to learn better ways to open conversations about stuff like this. “Do you think you’ll be doing any more sleep dancing?”

“Oh no,” he said. “Once I wake up from it, I don’t do it again. And besides, now that I’m up, I may as well get an early start on my day. You may go back to sleep if you wish, my love. I will see you when you wake up.”

“Right...yeah...okay...” You were too tired to argue with him. You let him tuck you back into bed. He pressed a skeletal kiss to your forehead and then left the room. Clearly, this whole living together thing was going to be a bigger adjustment than you’d thought...


	21. Roommates/Neighbors - OT Sans x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You finally gather the courage to visit your neighbors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not exactly what I intended with this prompt, but I think it still turned out cute. I don't think I included the brothers enough to make it clear that they're the Outertale brothers. The whole garden thing is because I headcanon OT Sans as a big plant lover once he gets to Earth. I don't think that came across in the story, but I do still think the story is cute. Let me know what you think.

Your neighbors had an absolutely amazing garden. Their front yard was an explosion of colorful flowers. Their backyard had all the fruits and vegetables you could imagine growing, including several fruit trees. They even had a greenhouse. In comparison, your little raised bed with a few tomatoes and pole beans was pathetic. You hadn’t even done anything with the front yard. Whoever had lived there before you had planted yellow roses by the front porch, but you hadn’t added anything. 

You weren’t actually sure who your neighbors were. You knew they were monsters. This was a mostly-monster neighborhood. You knew that specifically they were skeleton monsters because you’d seen them both. You thought they were brothers. One of them was very tall and very loud. The other was short and quiet. You hadn’t really met them, though. You didn’t even know their names. 

It took you quite a while to gather the courage to walk next door to ask about the garden. You finally decided to do it when your tomatoes started ripening. You picked the first ones and put them in a container. You would take them over as a gift, you decided, and ask for some tips. 

You knocked on the door. You didn’t have to wait long. The tall skeleton nearly flung the door open. He beamed at you. “Hello human!” he shouted. “I am the Great Papyrus! What brings you to my home today?”

You nearly ran away. His loud voice just raised all your nerves. You forced yourself to hold out the container of tomatoes instead. “I brought you some of my tomatoes from my garden,” you squeaked out. 

You weren’t entirely sure all of that had been audible, but apparently the Great Papyrus heard you. He took the container from you. “How nice of you!” he said. “These look wonderful! Would you like to come inside?” 

“Um...” Your courage was quickly fading. “I...um...I still have garden stuff to do. I just...wanted to share...Bye!” 

You ran off the porch before he could stop you. Once back in the safety of your own living room, you berated yourself. He was just being friendly, Y/N! He was loud, but he was being really nice! Now he probably thinks you’re weird. You sank down into your couch cushions and buried your face in your hands. 

Someone rang your doorbell. You made yourself get up and answer it. You were expecting The Great Papyrus. Instead, you found a vase of fresh flowers and a note. In slightly messy handwriting, someone had written:

_ hey. i know my bro can be a bit overwhelming sometimes. he wants to say he’s sorry. your tomatoes look awesome. i cut these for you because none of our stuff is ripe yet, but i’ll give you some when it is. have a good day. - sans - p.s. why was the tomato red? because he saw the salad dressing. ;-)  _

You looked around to see if you could spot Sans, but no one was in sight. He had to be the shorter skeleton, though. You picked up the flowers and carried them inside. They were beautiful! The note was so sweet, too, and the joke was just...really cute. You smiled. Maybe you could leave a note for Sans to say thank you?

This started the best few weeks of your life. You left a little thank you note for Sans on the brothers’ back porch along with one of the yellow roses from your bushes. A few days later, somebody returned your container with homemade pasta in it. It wasn’t great pasta, but it was sweet of them to give it to you. You gave them some of your pole beans when those ripened. They gave you some of their tomatoes and one beautiful zucchini. You made zucchini bread with that and left a loaf for the skeleton brothers. You traded flowers and produce and baked goods with the brothers for weeks. You and Sans also traded corny jokes in notes. It felt like you were getting to know them, even though the most you ever did was wave to them if you saw them through the window. 

As fall rolled in, you called up all your courage again. You really wanted to thank Sans and Papyrus for being such good friends to you, and you wanted to meet Sans in person. Just before the first frost, you used the last of your tomatoes and some of the vegetables the boys had given you to make homemade tomato sauce. You put half of it into some fancy jars and decorated them. You baked some bread and put all of it into a big basket, which you carried over to the skeleton brothers’ house. 

You rang the doorbell. This time, the door opened much more slowly. The shorter of the two skeleton brothers, the one you knew now was Sans, smiled at you. “Hey,” he said. “Y/N,right?”

“Yeah,” you said. 

“Good to finally meet you face to face,” he said. 

“Yeah.”

“Whatcha got there?”

You showed him the contents of your basket. “I just really wanted to say thanks,” you said. “I figured I’d do it in person this time.” 

“Pap’ll be thrilled. He’s been wanting to try again at inviting you over for dinner since July. So, uh...do you wanna come in and stay for dinner?” Sans’s cheekbones gained a bit of a flush. It looked like a blue and purple galaxy spreading over his face. Were those starry freckles? 

“I’d like that,” you said, even as you blushed in response. 

“Great! Come on in!” He grinned at you and stepped aside to let you into the house. 


	22. Sick Partner - UT Papyrus x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skeletons rarely get sick but when they do...things get weird!

You probably didn’t need to be concerned--most people’s boyfriends didn’t call them first thing in the morning every morning. Maybe Papyrus was just...No. No excuse you could come up with worked. He wouldn’t forget, he wouldn’t be too busy, and he wouldn’t be hiding anything from you. Something had to be wrong. Papyrus called you every.morning.no.matter.what! The fact that he didn’t this morning meant you were right to be worried! 

You pulled into the driveway at the skeleton brothers’ house and tried not to run to the front door. You rang the bell and danced from foot to foot while you waited for somebody to answer it. If Papyrus was fine, you knew he’d be right there in seconds. 

It took Sans a full minute to answer the door. You felt your pulse quicken. Something had to be wrong...Sans never opened the door if his brother was there...

“Hey,” Sans said, looking up at you in confusion. “What’re you doin’ here?” 

“I’m worried about Pap,” you said. “Is he okay? He didn’t call me this morning.” 

Sans’s grin faltered, just for a moment. Then it snapped back into place and he stepped aside, letting you into the house. “He’s--you know what? Go see for yourself. He’s up in his room. I’m headin’ out for a bit, actually. You’d be doin’ me a favor if you stayed here with Pap for a little while, actually.” 

“I can do that,” you said. 

“Great. See ya later. Good luck, kiddo!” Sans vanished before your eyes. 

You barely had time to wonder by what he meant by that when you heard a familiar voice calling from upstairs. “Sans? Are you still here? It happened again!” 

“Papy?” you called. “Are you okay?”

You heard a crash. As you raced up the stairs, terrible scenarios running through your mind, you heard Papyrus call, “Dearest? Is that you? You shouldn’t be here! I don’t know why Sans let you in! Go home and I will see you later! Everything’s fine!”

He said that last sentence just as you flung open his bedroom door. Everything was not fine. Not by any stretch of the imagination. Your boyfriend was tucked into his racecar bed, which was the only thing in the room that wasn’t impaled by bones. You recognized his magical attacks--most of them white, a few of them cyan blue--sticking out of, well, everything. The walls, the desk, the floor, the closet door, even his posters and the skull and crossbones flag on the wall. Papyrus looked absolutely horrified at the sight of you. 

“What the heck is going on?” you asked, picking your way across the carpet to his bedside. “Are you sick?” 

“No!” Papyrus said. “I am the Great Papyrus! I never get sick! I am definitely completely fine. I just...don’t want you to be here while my room is messy.”

You laid a hand on his forehead. His bones were uncomfortably warm. “You have a fever,” you said. “You are sick!”

“I am not! I am just naturally very warm and slightly sweaty.”

“Papy, honey, it’s okay for you to be sick,” you said. “It’s not gonna change how I feel about you. I still love you. I still think you’re really Great.” You pressed a kiss to his forehead and fussed with his blanket. “You had me really worried when you didn’t call me this morning.”

“Oh...I didn’t mean to worry you...I would have called, but my phone is...” He gestured at the bedside table, where his cellphone was impaled on a bone. “But you really should not stay here with me. As much as I would love you to nurse me back to health--not that I am sick!--it really is not safe for you to be here.” 

“Why?” 

“I--ah--ah--I--ACHOO!!!” Papyrus grabbed you and pressed you down to the bed as he sneezed explosively. When he let go of you, you saw even more bones around the room. Papyrus looked incredibly dejected. 

“It’s not safe for you to be here,” he said again. “My magic is acting up and I really don’t want you to get hurt.” 

You would have been lying if you said that the magical sneeze attack hadn’t scared you, but you were also determined to take care of your boyfriend. It was your duty as his datemate! 

“I’ll be okay,” you said. “I can still take care of you. If you don’t want me in here, I can still help you feel better. I could do the housework today, and make you some chicken soup or something.” 

“You really don’t have to,” Papyrus said. “I don’t even like chicken soup.” 

“Magic dino egg oatmeal then?” you suggested. 

“That would be nice,” he admitted. “As long as you promise you’ll be careful.”

“I promise.” You fluffed his pillow for him. “Don’t you worry about anything, sugar skull.” You gave him another forehead kiss. 

“I love you, Y/N,” Papyrus said. Then he pushed you down onto the bed again. “ACHOO!!!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have more thoughts on skeleton sickness that I will need to express one day, but the short version is that skeletons (and monsters in general) can get sick when they have too much magic or too little, and that usually expresses itself both with typical sickness symptoms (sneezing, etc.) and magical symptoms (as demonstrated by Pap in the story). Sans has dealt with Sick Pap before and decided it was Reader's turn. (He was probably also going to get some magic medicine, but I imagine Pap is quite bad at being sick, so Sans was kind of grateful for a break...)


	23. Gardening - HT Papyrus x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Working at the garden center at the hardware store was mostly an excuse for you to be surrounded by plants, because you couldn’t have a garden at your apartment. There were other perks, though, such as the tall skeleton who shyly asked you for help planting everything from peppers to pumpkins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HT Papyrus is a ray of sunshine and I adore him. Just so you know.

You’d always loved growing things. As a kid, you’d constantly been out in the backyard, helping your mom take care of your garden. Since moving to the city, you didn’t have room for more than potted plants. You filled your tiny apartment with as many as you could, but it wasn’t the same. That was one reason you got a job at the local garden center. 

One of your favorite parts of that job was helping people find the right plants. It always made you smile, whether you were looking for petunias or potting soil. It gave you a chance to share your love of green, growing things, and it made you happy when the people you helped came back to ask for more. 

Your favorite customer, by far, was Papyrus. He was a monster, a skeleton, and an incredibly tall one. The guy had to duck his head to get into the garden center. He had bright metal braces on his teeth and a voice that was always just a little too loud. Some of your coworkers were scared of him, but you found him adorable. 

He’d come in early in the year to ask you about seeds. You’d helped him find the best ones for all the things he wanted to grow (and he seemed to want to grow everything), as well as potting soil and even lumber to build raised beds. He’d pumped your hand enthusiastically when you finally checked him out. Since then, he’d become one of your regulars. 

“Y/N!” Papyrus’s voice always echoed through the garden center. You looked up from the mums you were repotting and smiled at him. He wove his way across the room, beaming at you and pushing a cart. 

“Hi Pap!” you said when he reached you. “What do you have today?” You looked at his cart and frowned. He had crates of produce in there, tomatoes and squash and green beans, as well as a couple of gigantic pumpkins. The hardware store didn’t sell those, so where had he gotten it all? “What is all this?” you asked. 

“It Is My Harvest!” he said proudly. “Well, Some Of It. My Brother And I Are Keeping A Good Portion Of It, But I Felt You Deserved A Portion Of It For Being So Helpful! My Garden Would Not Have Been Such A Success Without Your Excellent Assistance And Advice.” 

“Pap...” You hesitated. You really wanted to accept this, but you definitely didn’t have room for it in your fridge and freezer, or in your car for that matter. “I couldn’t possibly eat all of this, not before next year’s harvest. I don’t want it to go to waste.” 

“Oh.” His smile faded and you felt suddenly like you’d kicked a puppy. “I See. Of Course. I Suppose It Would Be A Bit Much For One Person. I Didn’t Think About It. I Am Sorry. I Can Take It Home...”

Without really thinking, you reached out and touched his shoulder. “Wait,” you said. “I can’t take all of it, but I could take some. And maybe we could carve those pumpkins together? Halloween is coming up.”

He blinked at you behind his thick glasses. “Are You...Asking Me On A Date?” he asked slowly. “A Pumpkin Carving Date?” 

“Only if you want,” you said hastily, blushing. “I just...I really like you, Papyrus. I like anybody who likes plants as much as I do.” 

His smile returned, brighter than ever. “It Is A Date!” he declared. 


	24. Stuck Together - SF Papyrus x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Mutt bond during a storm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one took a while to post! I was out of town this weekend and didn't get this one written beforehand. Hopefully the cuteness makes up for it.

You loved visiting the animal shelter. Volunteering there was the highlight of your week, and not just because of the cute puppies and kitties. There was also the cute skeleton who ran the place. So far you and Mutt were only buddies, but you really hoped that would change. You just had to get up the courage to tell him how you felt. 

You were just finishing up in the dog kennels, filling the last of the food bowls, when your phone buzzed. You pulled it out to see that your weather app had sent you an emergency alert: there was a tornado warning in your area!  _ Get to shelter!  _

You frowned. You’d known that there was a storm going, but the shelter had soundproofed the animals’ rooms so you hadn’t heard much of the thunder. You certainly heard it as you left the dog room, though! You heard the thunder and the wailing wind and the rain pounding on the roof. You also heard the tornado sirens going off. 

“What is that?” a low voice asked. You turned to see Mutt coming out of the cat room. 

“Big storm,” you said. “There’s a tornado warning, actually. Do you know the procedure? Like where we go for shelter?” 

To your surprise, Mutt’s eyelights vanished. He pulled his hood up over his head and you could hear his bones start to rattle. “T-tornado?” he repeated. 

“It’s just a warning,” you said. “There was one spotted, but it might not even come our way. We just need to get to a room with no windows, just in case.” You looked around the hallway. All of the pet rooms were windowless. The kennel had a door to a hall to get outside, but not a direct door to the yard. The dogs would probably be safe. Mutt, on the other hand, was looking more and more lost by the second. The two of you were the only ones here right now. 

“Mutt,” you said quietly, “it’s gonna be okay.” You reached out and put a hand on his shoulder. “We’re gonna go into the cat room and lock the door. It’ll be nice and quiet in there and we’ll be totally safe from the storm. Come on.” 

He let you lead him into the cat room. The storm noise and sirens faded once you closed the door. You brought Mutt over to an interior wall and sat down. He nearly collapsed next to you, pulling his knees up to his chest and rocking back and forth. 

“It’s okay,” you said. “We’re safe. We’re gonna be okay.”

He looked at you. His eyelights were still out, but you could see tears welling in his sockets. “I’m sorry...” he moaned. “I’m such a wimp...”

“Hey, don’t be sorry.” You scooted closer to him and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. He leaned into your touch. “Lots of people are scared of storms. I’m not too fond of them myself. What do you usually do during a storm?”

“I have headphones,” he said quietly, “and I...hide...in my room...” 

You considered for a moment. “I don’t have any headphones,” you said, “but we could put on some music on my phone if you want, and we’re kind of hiding in here. How’s that sound?” 

“That’s good,” he said, his voice still a bit shaky. 

You used your other hand to get out your phone and managed to find a “calming music” playlist. As the music started, you felt Mutt relax just a bit. He was still pressed close to you, but his bone rattling quieted a little. Eventually, it stopped altogether. He relaxed against you. 

“Thanks, Y/N,” he said. “I’m sorry for falling to pieces like that. I just...I hate storms...”

“I get it,” you assured him. “I’m actually kind of glad we ended up here together. I’ve been hoping for some time alone with you.”

“Really?”

“Yeah.” You played with the hem of your shirt for a moment, then decided to just tell him. “I, uh, I’ve kinda had a crush on you for a while.” 

His eyelights reappeared. He stared at you. “Really?” he repeated. 

“Yeah...” You could feel yourself blushing. Maybe now wasn’t the best time to tell him after all...

“I’ve been kinda crushing on you too,” Mutt admitted. “I didn’t think you’d feel the same...”

“I do.”

The two of you sat there in silence for an awkward moment. One of the cats meowed loudly. Both of you laughed. Mutt wrapped his arms around you. “At least something good came out of this stupid storm,” he said. 

Just as he said that, your phone pinged. The notification said that the tornado warning had passed. You showed it to Mutt. “I think we’d be safe to finish up around here and maybe go out for dinner,” you said. “If you want.” 

“I do want,” he said and grinned at you. “Let’s do it.” 

The two of you stood and Mutt slipped his hand into yours. Hand in hand, you left the cat room to finish the last of your work. You couldn’t stop smiling. You were going to have to look into volunteering here more than just once a week. 


	25. Terms of Endearment - SF Sans x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You notice something about Mutt and his mate that makes you doubt your relationship with Black. He finds a way to take away your doubts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one should have posted Saturday, but I was out of town. I did put it up on Tumblr, but didn't want to post here before I had Day 23 done. Now we're almost back on track. Enjoy this story! I loved writing Black's letter!

You loved Sans’s brother. Papyrus, also known as Mutt, was a big sweetie pie. His datemate was also an incredible person and you loved them too. The two of them together were fantastic, fun to hang out with, and tooth-rottingly sweet. However, you’d noticed something about their relationship that bothered you. Mutt and his mate had loads of cutesy nicknames for each other.

“You ready to go, sweetie?” Papyrus’s mate asked him at the end of your weekly family night.

“Ready when you are, darlin’,” Papyrus replied, wrapping an arm around their shoulders. They beamed up at him and stood on tiptoe to kiss him lightly. 

“I love you, my big old puppy,” they said. 

“I love you, angel,” he responded. 

Your boyfriend sighed loudly. “I love both of you, but I’m going to throw up if you keep being so nauseatingly cute,” he said. “If you’re going, go. It’s getting late in any case.” 

Mutt and his mate laughed. “All right, all right,” he said. “We’re goin’. We’ll see you next week at our place, right love?”

“Right! And we’re totally going to kick your butts at Mario Kart next time,” his mate agreed. 

“I’ll look forward to that,” Sans said dryly. “It may not happen next week, but I will keep looking forward to it until it does.” 

You snickered and hugged both Mutt and his mate. “Bye, guys,” you said. 

“Bye, kiddo,” Mutt said. He wrapped his arm around his mate again and the two of them vanished, leaving you and Sans alone in the living room.

“That was a nice visit,” you said. 

“It was,” Sans agreed, already straightening the couch cushions and folding blankets. “I’m very glad you and my brother get along so well.”

“Have you noticed how many nicknames they have for each other?” you asked. You picked up the popcorn bucket just for something to do. 

“I have. It’s a bit disgusting, isn’t it?”

“I wouldn’t call it disgusting, exactly...” You fiddled with a bit of loose plastic on the top of the bucket. “I think it’s pretty cute, actually. The way he calls them angel and darling and sweetie pie...”

“Are you not satisfied with my name for you, my dear?” Black asked. “I can attempt to change it to something else if you prefer. My dear just feels right. You are very dear to me, and you are mine. I could change to dearest?” 

You shook your head. “No, don’t worry about it. It’s silly. I’m just being silly. I love being your dear. Your nickname is totally fine.” You kissed him lightly. “I’m gonna go clean up the dinner dishes. I’ll be upstairs for bed in a little bit, okay?” 

“All right.” Black nodded and didn’t say any more. 

Neither of you brought up the nickname thing again that night. You went to bed telling yourself that you really were being silly. Nicknames just weren’t a way that Black showed he loved you, but he had other ways. He was always brushing his hand against yours, or smiling at you, or leaving you little notes. Heck, he wrote you a note in your lunch every day. Just because he didn’t have mushy names for you didn’t mean he didn’t love you. You’d almost convinced yourself of it by the time you drifted off to sleep. 

You didn’t bring it up again the next morning either. Not that you could have. Black was up before you and gone before you got downstairs. He left you a steaming pot of coffee and a note. He usually did that on mornings he left early, but today it was a full sheet of paper instead of a post-it note. Curious, you unfolded it and read it while you ate your breakfast.

_ My dearest Y/N, _

_ You say that I do not use nicknames for you. You are correct. I have never been comfortable using nicknames in conversation. They seem cheap and gimmicky. They might work for my brother, but I always feel foolish saying things like “sweetie pie” or “lovebug”. You are not my sweetie pie or my lovebug. I don’t know what those even mean. However, that does not mean I do not think of you fondly or with certain terms of endearment. I thought, since you are concerned about this matter, that I would share some of those with you. Remember, I may not say them aloud, but these are what I think of you as whenever my mind turns to you.  _

_ You are my dear, my dearest one. You are precious to me, a treasure I could never replace. You are lovely, perfect, even. Your beauty defies description. You are the loveliest of all the humans I’ve met and I adore every part of you. You are my sweet one, my sunshine, always finding ways to make me smile. You are my dove, bringing me peace I never thought I’d find. You are my beloved, my soulmate, the one I love more than anything else. You are my very heart and soul, the deepest part of myself. Without you, I would not be able to exist.  _

_ I love you more than words can say, my darling, my dearest, loveliest Y/N. I realize that I cannot always express these feelings and I apologize if my inability has caused you to doubt. Rest assured, if you ever ask, I will say all this and more aloud to you.  _

_ I will see you tonight, my love. Until then, I remain, _

_ Your faithful and devoted servant, _

_ Sans _

You blinked back tears. Seeing all those words, all those feelings, in Sans’s firm, round handwriting, made your heart beat and your stomach do flips. You read the letter again and then folded it carefully and tucked it into your pocket. You found your car keys and left the house. You weren’t going to wait until tonight to talk to him about this. 

Sans was at his desk at the police station when you hurried in. He looked up in surprise. “Dearest? What is it? Are you all right?” 

You wrapped your arms around him and kissed him before he could say anything else. “I love you,” you said when you finally let him go. “I don’t care if you never call me any of those things out loud. I know that you love me.” 

“I do,” he said. “I most certainly do, with all my soul.” He kissed you again and you could hear his soul humming loudly, proving his point. 


	26. Compromise - UF Papyrus x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You bought Boss a Halloween costume, but he hates Halloween.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to go up on Sunday, but since I was out of town, I didn’t write it until today. I really wasn’t sure what to do for this prompt. I think this works pretty well. What would you dress up as if you were going with Boss to a Halloween party?

You loved Halloween. It was your favorite holiday of the whole year and you celebrated it all October long. Boss tolerated your love of it, but he always scoffed at the idea of decorating with “naked” skeletons (your plastic ones all had fancy red scarves and boots now, which he did not find amusing), pumpkins, and what looked like a witch who’d run into a tree. He wasn’t big on candy or on children going door to door to beg for it. You’d been quietly hinting to him about getting costumes for him and yourself for the past two weeks. He’d waved you off with a “do what you want” and so you had. When the costumes arrived, you hurried to tell him about them. Unfortunately, you caught him in a particularly bad mood, which meant that your skeleton boyfriend was feeling extra cranky and stubborn.

“No!” he said for the fourth time. “I won’t! I refuse!” 

“Please, Papy,” you wheedled. Usually the nickname did the trick, but today he resisted. 

“I said no! You may dress as ridiculously as you like, but I will not stoop so low. I am not a child! Only children dress up for Halloween!”

“Papy, grown ups dress up for it all the time! I bought these for a party! I thought we could dress up and go together, and the costume I got you is  _ perfect!  _ Will you at least look at it?” 

“I  _ said _ no!” 

“Will you go to the party with me in your regular clothes?”

“No.”

You sighed and gave up. “Fine,” you said. “I’ll send your costume back and go to the party myself.” You sulked away before he could say anything. You’d really, really wanted to go with him, but it was no use arguing with him.

The next few days were tense between you and your bony beau. Boss didn’t bring up the argument again and neither did you. You packed his costume back in the box but couldn’t find the energy to mail it back to the company. You hung your own costume up in the closet. You were determined to still wear it and go to that party. 

On the day of the party, you found Boss in your room looking at your costume. He jumped and stepped back from the bed when you cleared your throat. 

“That’s going to look quite nice on you,” he said. 

“I know,” you said. “I’m really excited to wear it.” 

“What exactly was it you bought for me to go with it?” 

“You really want to know?” you asked. 

“Yes. Just...out of curiosity, of course. I won’t wear it.”

“I never said you had to.” 

You pulled the box with his costume out of the closet and handed it to him. He opened it and pulled out the outfit. You watched him study it. He even took it out of the plastic and ran his hands over it, then checked the seams. He held it up and looked at himself in the mirror on the closet door. Then he said, “Well, I suppose, if it really means so much to you, I could at least try it on. Just to see how it looks. It might not be my size, after all.” 

“It should be,” you said, trying to hide a growing smile. “I know what size you wear and I looked for just the right one just for you.” 

“Well, I’ll try it on and we’ll see.” He stalked out of the bedroom. You heard him moving around in the bathroom. 

It took a long time for him to come out. When he did, it was with a flourish. He swirled the cape you’d gotten him so that you could see the bright red lining and the black velvet outside. The suit matched the cape perfectly. Black suit, bright red vest and tie, crisp white shirt...You whistled and clapped. “You look so handsome!” you said. “I knew you would!” 

“Of course I look handsome,” he said. “I’m the Great and Terrible Papyrus. I always look handsome, in anything I wear.” 

“I’d love it if you’d come with me to the party to show that off,” you said. “Just for a little while, maybe? I want everybody to see my great and terrible terribly handsome boyfriend.” You put on your puppy dog eyes. “Please, Papy?”

This time, the nickname worked. “You’d better get dressed,” he said. “We need to stop at the store and pick up a gift for the host before we go to the party. It would be impolite to show up without anything.”

You squealed happily and hugged him, then rushed into the bedroom to put on your own costume. 


	27. Kisses - MF Papyrus x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your friend has a lot of questions about your experiences with your skeleton boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grim isn’t actually all that big on public displays of affection, so there’s not too much kissing in this piece, but I got the idea and thought it was funny. I hope you enjoy it.

“I don’t get it,” your friend said. 

“What?” you asked. 

“How the heck do you date that pointy skeleton?”

You stirred your coffee. You’d known this was going to come up. You’d only recently reconnected with this friend and your relationship with your monster beau was new since the last time the two of you had talked. 

“It’s pretty easy,” you said, deciding sarcasm was the best course of action here. “He picks me up in his car, we drive to a restaurant, and he pays for dinner. Sometimes we go dancing afterward.” 

“You know that’s not what I meant!” your friend said, giving you a playful nudge. “I meant how do you, you know, kiss him and stuff? He doesn’t have lips or anything!”

You took a long sip of your coffee, then said, “I kiss him on the teeth.”

“Aren’t they cold, or weird-feeling? Like, is it nice, or just weird?” 

“It’s very, very nice,” you said, thinking of the way his magic tingled on your lips, and the way he held you while you kissed, and the way his soul hummed when you kissed him back, and--

“I don’t think I could do it,” your friend said. “I mean, he’s a skeleton! And he’s so creepy! Does he ever smile?”

“All the time,” you said. “He says I make him happier than he’s ever been.” 

“He didn’t look happy when I saw him.”

“He’s got a really good poker face.”

Your friend sighed, clearly not happy with the information you were providing (or maybe frustrated at what you were obviously leaving out). “Okay,” they said, “but how do you, like, you know,  _ do it _ ?” 

A deep voice from the next booth said, “Exquisitely, in the privacy of our own home.” 

Your friend jumped and squealed, nearly knocking over both your drinks. You burst out laughing and scooted out of the booth. 

“Papy!” you scolded your boyfriend. “I told you you didn’t have to follow me today.” 

“I wanted to,” he said, unfolding from the booth to let you hug him. “You know I always like knowing that you are safe, my love.”

“I know,” you said, leaning your head on his chest for a moment. Then you let him go and looked back at your friend, who was gaping like a goldfish. 

“Since he’s here now, you can ask Papyrus any other questions you have about our relationship,” you said happily. “He knows way more about monsters than I do. I’m still learning.” 

Your friend spluttered, then picked up their coffee and got out of the booth. “I don’t need to know any more,” they said. “I’m super happy for you, Y/N. Congrats. Your boyfriend is really...something.” 

“He sure is,” you agreed. 

Once the coffee shop door closed behind your friend, you looked at your boyfriend. “I don’t really want the rest of my drink,” you said. “Do you think we could find somewhere to go for lunch?”

“I think that can be arranged,” he said.


	28. Promise - UT Sans x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans doesn't make promises, but today he'll make an exception.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I admit, I'm cheating on this one. I wrote a drabble with this exact premise WAAAAY back in the first month I had this blog. Like, seriously, it was one of the very first things I wrote for Anne Imagines Undertale. Thinking about the prompt today, all I could think of was that old piece. So I'm reposting it here. I hope you still enjoy it. (Considering how much I had to dig to find it on the blog, it's probably worth reposting...)

Sans’s grin could have lit the room. He looked out at the crowd and beamed. Fidgeting with something in his pocket, he began.

“You know, I never really thought I’d end up here. I mean, you guys know me. I hate making promises. I’ve only made a few big ones that I remember. I promised my mom I’d take care of Paps when we were kids. I promised Tori I’d watch out for the kid. I kept all those promises, but let me tell you, it was not easy! I worked myself down to the bone keeping Paps and the kid both alive.”

Papyrus snorted beside him. In the front row, Frisk called out, “You watched Undyne try to skewer me, ruined my fries, and stacked hot dogs on my head, you bum!”

Sans waited for the laughter to die down before he continued, his grin as wide and bright as ever.

“I think I did a pretty good job,” he said, earning an eye roll from his brother and a boo from Frisk. “But the point is, I don’t make promises lightly. But I’m here today to make a big one. A really big one.”

He took his love’s hands in his. “I promise to make you laugh. I promise to be your nap buddy whenever you want. I promise to show you the stars. I promise I’ll keep you safe, even if it’s just by keeping an eye socket on you. I promise you more puns than you ever wanted to hear. If you’ll promise to be my mate today, then I’ll promise you my soul until the day it shatters, and all the love I have.”

“I promise,” his love said, eyes shining.

Sans’s smile could have lit the city.


	29. Angst (The Forbidden Fluff) - UT Sans x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans feels it the moment he wakes up. It’s like the weight of his very bones has changed, like gravity has a stronger hold on him down here...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not necessarily a sequel to yesterday's story, but it could be. See the end for more notes.

Sans feels it the moment he wakes up. It’s like the weight of his very bones has changed, like gravity has a stronger hold on him down here than it would on the surface. It was all a dream. The surface, the promise the kid made, the life he and his brother had found up there. You. It was only a dream, and now it is fading away. He buries his face in his pillow and squeezes his sockets shut, trying to cling to the memories. They slip through his grasp like water. Like dust.

He struggles to hold onto any part of it--your eyes, your voice, the feeling of your hand in his--but sounds from downstairs distract him. Pap is down there, he thinks. Making breakfast. He’ll probably be up here soon, trying to convince him to get up. At least his brother is here. That’s something. Gotta be grateful for the little things, he thinks, even as his soul aches. His brother is there--he can feel the old familiar bond--but the new bond that should be there is gone. There’s a gaping hole in his soul and he isn’t sure how he’s still in one piece. With a wound like that, he should have at least Fallen Down. He should be dust. 

He wants to be dust. Thinking about what he’s lost just makes it hurt more, even though he can barely remember it now. The pain just gets stronger. He sobs into the pillow. 

The door opens, not with Papyrus’s usual enthusiastic bang, but gently. Maybe his brother can tell he’s having a bad time right now. He can smell something delicious, better than anything Pap has cooked. Soft footsteps cross the room and he hears something being set down--maybe a tray?--and then there’s a cool hand on his skull. Not Pap’s hand. Smaller, and definitely less bony. He tenses under the covers, tears still clinging to his cheeks. It can’t be. It can’t be.

“Sans?” A familiar voice, but one he’d been convinced he’d never hear again. “Sans, wake up, baby. You’re having a nightmare.” 

No, he’s already had a nightmare. Maybe he’s back in a dream now. 

“Sans, honey, come on. Wake up for me. It’s okay. I’m here. I’m right here. Wake up.” The hand is stroking his skull now, and he can feel another on his back, making small circles on his spine. 

He whimpers. “I don’t want to,” he says, like a child. He can’t even tell if this is a dream or a nightmare now. He just knows that if he opens his eyes, he’ll be in his room in the old house in Snowdin and he can’t go back to that. He can’t. He can’t, he can’t...

A pulse shoots through his soul. The place he thought was an empty void is full to bursting, overflowing with love. He is overwhelmed. He can only just hear the voice saying, “I love you, Sans. I love you. I love you.” He can feel that, even without hearing it. His soul sings out and he finally lifts his head. 

You are there. Right there, sitting on the bed with him, smiling down at him. Sunlight surrounds you like a halo. It’s pouring through the window, making you glow. You are more beautiful than he remembered and his soul’s song gets louder as he truly wakes up. He drinks in every part of you, every last inch of you, and he sobs your name. Your arms close around him and you pull him into your lap, letting him cling to you. You are murmuring comfort and love but he can’t even make out the words. He is just so relieved that you are REAL. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you really think I'd leave it sad? This is FLUFFtober, not ANGSTober. Everybody gets a happy ending. Eventually.


	30. Family - MF Sans x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Smiley start your married life a bit differently than you expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a different plan for this one, but this idea popped into my head and I decided to go with it. It’s not the happiest story, but I think it’s got some fluff to it. Let me know what you think.

“I’m so sorry, doll,” Smiley said again. “It’s all my fault.” 

“It is not,” you said from the tiny motel bathroom. “Don’t you say that again! It’s not at all your fault.” You finished washing your face and walked back to the bed to sit down next to him. The bed creaked and sagged a little. 

Smiley looked absolutely devastated. His normal grin was nowhere to be seen. “It wouldn’t’ve happened if it wasn’t me you were marryin’, though,” he said. 

You reached up and cupped his cheekbones in both hands. “I told you,” you said, “I wouldn’t marry anybody else.”

“But your family--”

“Screw my family!” you said. “If they don’t want to accept my husband, then I don’t need them. And after the crap they just pulled, I don’t intend to ever see any of them again!” You brushed a finger against the dark spot above his socket, where your brother had punched him. You’d thought your family had gotten used to Smiley, liked him even, but they have proved you dead wrong today. 

Smiley played with a rip in your outfit. Your mother had done that, grabbing at your sleeve to try to hold you back. “You coulda gotten hurt,” he said. “If I hadn’t got us outta there in time...”

“But you did,” you reminded him. “You got me out, and your brother, and all our friends.” You stroked his face. “You were so brave, Sans. You saved everybody. I wish you hadn’t had to, but I’m so glad you did.” You leaned in and pressed a gentle kiss to his teeth. “I love you, and nothing anybody says is gonna change that. I knew who and what you were when I agreed to marry you. I’m not about to let anybody take me away from you.” 

Smiley finally smiled at you, though it wasn’t his usual grin. “I love you, sweetheart,” he said. “So, so much.”

“I love you too,” you said. “I don’t need anybody from that nasty family. I’ve got you as my family, and you’re enough for me.” You smiled up at him. He wrapped his arms around you and pulled you onto his lap. He kissed you tenderly. 

It wasn’t exactly the wedding night you’d hoped for, but it was with the husband you’d hoped for, and that was what mattered, in the end. 


	31. Brotherly Advice - Dating Start! - US Papyrus x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stretch is nervous for his first real date with you. Blue is...not helping...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reader ended up not really being in this one, but I like writing the brothers being brothers. I hope you enjoy the story!

“And then, when you’re on their doorstep, when the moonlight is just right, you take their hand and you ask them if you can kiss them. And then they say yes, and you kiss, and--” Blue stopped and scowled at his brother. “Papy, you’re not even listening!” 

Stretch looked away from the window. “What?”

Blue stomped his foot. “See? You’re not listening to a word I’ve said! I’m trying to tell you how to have the best date with Y/N, but you’re not even paying attention! What if they come and you’re not ready?” 

“What if they don’t come at all?” Stretch asked glumly. “They mighta changed their mind. Or they mighta had somethin’ come up, or they might not have realized I meant it as a date when I asked...” Blue could see the anxiety rising in him as his brother began drumming his fingers on the windowsill, faster and faster. He had to do something!

“Don’t be silly!” he said. “They know it’s a date! They texted you back and said yes, didn’t they?” 

“Y-yeah...”

“And they texted this morning and said they were excited for your date, didn’t they?”

“Yeah...”

“So they know it’s a date, and they’re excited to go out with you! That means you have to get ready so that you look good for them when they get here!” Blue grabbed his brother by the hand and pulled him away from the window. 

“The dating manual says you have to wear nice clothes to show you care,” he said, “so go put on a clean shirt and pants, at least! Y/N sees you in that dirty hoodie every day and I bet they’d like it if you wore something nice! Go on!” He gave Stretch a little push toward the stairs. 

“What if they get here before I’m ready?” Stretch asked.

“I’ll entertain them until you’re all set,” Blue assured him. “That’s what big brothers do.” 

“Okay...” Stretch made it up two steps before something seemed to occur to him and he turned back around. “But Blue--no baby pictures! I mean it! Nothing embarrassing!” 

“Of course not!” Blue said, waving a hand. “Would I do that? It’s your first date with Y/N! Showing off embarrassing pictures comes later.” He winked and laughed. “Mweh heh heh! Don’t worry! I’ll just talk with Y/N about what you’re going to do on your date.” 

“Okay.” Two more steps, and then Stretch turned again. “Don’t tell them about the dating manual, though! They don’t need to know about it!”

“Of course not!” 

“And don’t tell ‘em how nervous I was--am--was!” 

“I will be the perfect host,” Blue assured him. “If you hurry, you won’t even need to worry about me talking with them. Go on! You’re wasting time!” 

Stretch made it halfway up the stairs before turning one more time. “Wait, wait! The manual said something about a present! I don’t have a present for Y/N! I need a present!”

“You said you were going to give them a poem,” Blue said. “Remember? You wrote that one about them. I can print it out for you if you want.” 

“Yeah. Yeah, do that...yeah...” Stretch almost made it to the top. Then he turned so fast he nearly fell down the stairs. “Wait, no! Not that poem! That poem sucks! I’ve got a better one. I wrote it the other night. I’ll give ‘em that one instead. Or--no, that’s stupid...we’re going to an arcade. Maybe I could give ‘em a game? Do we have any games I could give Y/N?”

Blue shook his head. “I’ll find something for you to give them,” he said. “Go get dressed before they get here! You’ve only got fifteen minutes!” 

Stretch made a kind of strangled squawk and finally got all the way up the stairs. Blue heard his door slam. A moment later, the doorbell rang. 

“I’ll get it!” Blue called up the stairs. He stopped by the bookshelf on the way to the door and grabbed the photo album. The dating manual might say that Stretch shouldn’t share his baby pictures just yet, but the Big Brother manual said that Blue had to take every opportunity to embarrass his baby brother. He opened the front door. 

“Hi Y/N! Papy’s still getting his pants on, so he asked me to keep you company for a minute. Come sit down. I’ve got something to show you!” 


	32. Author's Choice - Giving a Surprise - HT Papyrus x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sweets has a surprise for you. Requested by Heart Anon over on Tumblr. I chose the prompt since it was author's choice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it! The last Flufftober story. Thank you guys so much for sticking with me for the past month. I can’t tell you how much I appreciate your patience, your comments and reviews, likes and kudos. It has really been a joy to write all these. Enjoy this last one, and I’ll see you over at Anne Imagines Undertale if you want more skeleton goodness!

“Keep Your Eyes Closed!” Sweets said and you could hear the smile in his voice. 

“Are we almost there?” you asked. You pressed your hands over his hands, which were covering your eyes. 

“Almost!” he said. “Just A Little Farther!” 

You took a few more steps, trying to figure out where he was taking you and what the surprise could be. Your fiancé had been excited about this for weeks now. He’d practically been dancing around the topic, teasing you every chance he got. You had no idea what it was he’d made for you. You just knew that he had made it, and that you were going to love it. 

“All Right, We’re Here! Look!” 

You took your hands away and so did he. You opened your eyes. Then you blinked, and blinked again, because what you were seeing could NOT be real! 

It was a house. Not a very big house, but a house! Two stories, with a porch, and flower beds out front, and a fence...It was painted in bright, beautiful colors--your favorite colors, you realized. You looked up at Sweets, who was practically vibrating with glee. 

“Do You Like It?” he asked. 

You felt tears stinging your eyes. “Papy...” you managed. “You built this?”

“Well, Not Exactly. It Was Already Built. But I Bought It! And I Painted It!” he said, “And I Fixed It Up Quite A Lot. Do You Like It? If You Don’t Like It, I Can Sell It And Buy You A Different House.”

You flung your arms around him, nearly knocking him off balance with the force of your hug. “Don’t you dare sell it,” you said into his chest. “It’s perfect! It’s beautiful! I love it! I love you!” 

“Nyeh heh heh!” he laughed, hugging you back enthusiastically. “I Am So Glad! I Wanted To Make You A Good House For When We’re Married, So You’ll Be Happy.” 

“I would have been happy staying in my tiny apartment if it meant I got to be married to you,” you told him. You stood on tiptoe and kissed him. “Thank you so much, Papy.” 

“You Are Welcome, My Heart,” he said, kissing you back. “I Love You.” 

**Author's Note:**

> For more skeleton goodness, check out my blog at Anne Imagines Undertale on tumblr! I write headcanons, reactions, and drabbles for the 20 skeletons featured in this collection. I also do roleplay over there if you're interested in that!


End file.
